The Wolf and the Doe
by Serene Fairy
Summary: Misaki Sakaguchi, an aspiring Olympic tennis player and a commoner, is in Ouran on scholarship. There, she meets the Host Club, and more importantly, Kyoya! However, when her abusive ex-boyfriend starts stalking her, Kyoya promises to keep her safe. What will happen from this? Pairings: KyoyaxOC, TamaHaru
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolf and the Doe**

**A/N: Welcome to my first story! Please, only constructive **

**criticism is allowed. No flamers! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Today, I'm an Ouran Student!**

I look at my reflection in the mirror, hoping that my outfit is appropriate for Ouran Academy. Since I don't have enough money for the school uniform, the superintendent has allowed me to wear whatever clothing I want, provided that it is school-appropriate. My outfit is an indigo short-sleeved blouse with a brown pinafore dress over top, and a pair of black flats on my feet. For the final touch, I place a white headband in my hair. _Not bad, Misaki. Not bad at all._

My name is Sakaguchi Misaki. I am sixteen years, and in my 2nd-year of senior high school. This year, I am attending Ouran Academy, an elite, prestigious private school for the children of Japan's super rich families. However, I am attending through scholarship, which my mother and my grandparents have been saving up for, since they knew that Ouran Academy has an excellent reputation for academics, and also, a famous Olympic tennis player once attended. I am a competitive tennis player, and my dream is to be an Olympic tennis player on Team Japan.

"Are you okay with taking the metro to school?" Okaasan asks. I smile.

"Hai!" I say. She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Have a good day, Misaki!" she says as I walk out of the house.

When I reach the school, I stare in awe at the beauty of the school campus. Many of the school buildings are reminiscent of mid-19th century Europe, as they resemble places such as St. Peter's Basilica, Place de la Concorde, and Buckingham Palace. The buildings are a beautiful shade of pink, with lavender overtones, and there are even gold hints in the buildings, making them sparkle and shimmer in the sunlight. All the school gardens are perfectly trimmed, and green with many flowers, and many unique fountains in every courtyard.

_This school is a lot more like a palace than an actual school!_ I think as I walk through the grand cream-coloured hallways, admiring the crystal chandeliers. All the students in the school are dressed in the Ouran uniform, making me feel slightly out of place. The boys wear the crisp white shirts, black dress pants, the black ties with the purple stripe, and the periwinkle-blue blazers with the Ouran seal. The girls wear the canary-yellow dresses with a pointed collar and a red bowed tie. Fortunately, none of them notice me as I walk by.

I walk into Class 2-A up to the teacher's desk. He looks up and smiles in a friendly manner. "Ah, you must be the new honour student, am I correct?" he asks.

"Yes Sensei," I say. He stands up and clears his throat, quieting the class.

"Class, we have a new honour student here. She has transferred from Higashi Public High School and is here on scholarship. Please welcome Sakaguchi Misaki," he introduces. I smile politely and give a slight bow.

"Dozo yoroshiku," I greet.

"Wow, this commoner chick's quite cute!" one of the boys says to his friends.

"She looks very friendly," some of the girls say.

"Well, Sakaguchi-san, why don't you have a seat next to Suoh-kun and Ootori-kun?" the teacher says, gesturing to a desk next to a boy with golden-blonde hair, bright violet eyes, and a charming smile; and a boy with neat yet casual raven-black hair, gray eyes, thin rimless glasses, and a polite smile.

Both boys are very handsome and dressed in a very classy manner in their uniforms. The blonde boy looks very different from the usual dark-haired, dark-eyed Japanese teenager. His hair looks naturally blonde, rather than bleached. The raven-haired boy, however, seems to have awoken some sort of intrigue about him.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy, Misaki-san," the blonde boy greets, taking my hand and putting a red rose in my hands. I sweat drop in bewilderment. Where did he get that rose from?

"Arigato, but Misaki's just fine. What are your names?" I ask.

"My name is Suoh Tamaki," the blonde boy replies. I can detect a slight French accent in his Japanese.

"And my name is Ootori Kyoya," the raven-haired boy greets. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Honour Student."

The rest of my first day at school goes by fairly well. I'm able to understand the subjects being taught in class. My favourite subjects so far are English, German, World History, Modern Literature, and Math. At lunch, I eat in the classroom, since that was something I often did in my previous school. Overall, my first day goes fairly well.

Right now, I'm having dinner with Okaasan and my ten-year-old brother, Sakaguchi Kiyoshi.

My mother is Sakaguchi Manami, formerly Kobayashi Manami. She is an elementary school teacher at Higashi Public Elementary School, where she teaches my brother's class. She has shoulder-length black hair which she usually ties in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes, which I have gotten from her.

"So how was your first day, Misaki?" Okaasan asks me.

"My first day was pretty good. Everyone is rather friendly and nice, and the teachers are really kind," I say.

"That's great," she says. "Any boys take an interest in you?" she asks, smiling playfully.

"Well, there are two boys in my class, Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyoya," I say. "They're both very polite and classy."

"Ooh, falling in love?" Okaasan asks, smirking. I give her a dumbfounded look.

"Wha-no!" I protest. "Why would they show interest in a middle-class girl? They're from some of the most affluent families in Japan, so why would they want someone like me? Besides, I don't want to fall in love," I say. "Not after him." I shudder as I recall what he had done to me.

Okaasan gently pats my shoulder. "I know you're reluctant and afraid to fall in love after what he did to you, but not all boys are like that," she says. "Love is so much more than status, race, and gender. It's a deep, emotional connection that two people feel, and that makes them want to be together."

"Even then, Okaasan, I'm not planning on falling in love anytime soon," I remind her. "I'm at Ouran Academy to help me succeed and become an Olympic tennis player. And I don't want anything or anyone to distract me."

Okaasan smiles. "I'm proud of you, Misaki. You are really driven to reach your dreams, and I'm confident that you will be able to. However, make sure you enjoy the little things in life, because they will be great memories when you're an adult. Also, don't lose sight of what's truly important," she says.

I smile at her. "Okay."

* * *

**First Chapter is done! So, what do you think so far? As I said before, constructive criticism ONLY! Other than that, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is the edited version of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The… Host Club?**

_Seriously? A library's meant for studying, not socialization! If you want to socialize, go home! _I think in frustration as I close the door of the fourth library in frustration. It has been a few days since my first day here, and I'm still frustrated by the lack of silence in the libraries. I have already checked each of the four library rooms in the hopes of getting some homework done before going for tennis practice, but it looks like I'm out of luck again.

_For a school with four library rooms, you'd think that at least one of them would be quiet. _I walk up the stairs, looking for a quiet room for studying. After walking through many of the grand hallways in the school, I come across an unused music room. I shrug my shoulders, deciding to use it.

However, when I open the door, I'm met with the sight of various girls sitting at different tables, or on sofas, having tea and fancy sweets, talking and laughing. However, at certain tables, I see one boy amongst them, either talking or flirting with them, much to my confusion. I see three girls at a table squealing over a childish-looking boy with honey-blonde hair and mocha-coloured eyes, holding a pink plush bunny; along with a tall, stoic-faced boy with black hair and onyx eyes. Three girls sit at a table, making dreamy eyes at a girl with brown eyes and short brown hair who, for some reason, is wearing the male uniform. Two girls sit at a table, squealing over two twin boys with flaming auburn hair (one has his hair parted to the left, the other has his parted to the right) and mischievous amber eyes.

"What's going on here?" I ask silently. Suddenly, the twin boys glance over at me as if suddenly noticing my presence. Their eyes glint mischievously as they quickly approach me.

"Ne, why don't you come in, princess?" one of them asks, a slightly seductive tone in his voice.

"It's no fun to just watch," the other purrs. "Come in and enjoy yourself, hime."

_Wait, are they flirting with me?! _I think, bewildered. What's going on?! Why are they calling me 'hime' all of a sudden?! Right then, they are pushed away by none other than… Tamaki?!

"Now, now, don't scare her off-" he chides, but stops upon seeing me. "Eh? Misaki?" he asks, surprised. I look at him in confusion.

"Suoh-san? What's going on here?" I ask, confused. Right then, Kyoya walks up, adjusting his glasses.

"So I see she finally came upon our club," he says. I stare at him in confusion.

"Wait, this is a club?!" I ask, bewildered. "Excuse me for interrupting then! I'll go find somewhere else to study!"

"No, Misaki!" he says, suddenly bowing in a dramatic manner. "You must stay! After all, it is our duty to make you happy! Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

I sweat drop at this guy's dramatics. "Ano… what is the Host Club?" I ask, confused. He gives a charming smile.

"Well, the Host Club is a club in which us handsome and super wealthy boys with too much time on our hands entertain and have tea with these lovely and super wealthy girls who also have too much time on our hands," he explains. "Just think of it as the playground for the super rich!"

I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Seriously?! These boys flirt with girls as a _hobby?! _There are people in poorer countries starving to death and who can barely make ends meet, and this is how rich kids spend their free time? Well, what can I expect from the rich? All they have to worry about is being stylish or how many houses they have in North America or Europe! _Damn rich bastards… _I think, annoyed.

"Tono, Kyoya-senpai, you know her?" the twin boys ask. Kyoya nods.

"She's the new honour student in our class," he replies. "Misaki, this is Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru." He introduces. I bow slightly.

"I'm Sakaguchi Misaki," I introduce. The twins smirk mischievously.

"Well, Misaki-senpai, why don't you see which one is Hikaru-kun," they say.

"You're Hikaru," I say, pointing to the one with his hair parted to the left. "-and you're Kaoru," I point to the one with his hair parted to the right. They stare at each other in surprise, before linking their arms through mine.

"Ne, Tono, your new classmate's really cute," Hikaru says, wrapping me in his arms. I suddenly feel violated.

"Kyoya-senpai, can we keep her as our new toy? Please?" Kaoru begs.

_Wait, TOY?! _I pull myself out of their grip. "Excuse me? I'm not anyone's toy!" I protest.

"Oi, leave her alone," the girl with short brown hair scolds them as she approaches me. "Don't listen to them, Misaki-senpai. They're always like that. By the way, I'm Fujioka Haruhi from Class 1-A. Just call me Haruhi."

I smile. "Dozo yoroshiku, Haruhi-san."

Suddenly, the childlike boy bounds up to me. "Ne, Misa-chan!" he says eagerly. "Do you want to eat some cake with me?"

For some reason, when I see boy's childish smile, I feel my heartstrings being pulled. This kid is so cute! I can't help but smile. "Aw, you're cute! What's your name?" I ask, trying not to squeal.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone just calls me Honey!" he says. "And this is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori!"

"And what year are you in?" I ask.

"I'm in my 3rd-year!" he says.

"Really?" I ask, still smiling. Right then, I stare in surprise. The kid's a 3rd-year?! He… he looks like an elementary school student.

"Wait, but…" I trail off. Right then, I give up and shake my head. "You know what? I might as well go now. I have to go anyways."

As I walk out the door, I shake my head. Damn rich people!

I arrive at the Tennis Court near my apartment for my tennis lessons. My hair is tied in a ponytail, and I have a half-cap on my head, and I'm wearing my sleeveless lilac tennis dress and a pair of tennis sneakers. I smile upon seeing the other kids in my group as well as Toshihiro, my coach. "Toshihiro-san!" I wave excitedly to him. He looks up and smiles happily.

"Misaki! Long time no see, huh?" he asks.

Fujiwara Toshihiro is my new tennis coach. He is a man in her his mid-twenties with brown hair and brown eyes. He is actually a family friend of my mom, and he is really supportive of my Olympic dreams. I have been playing tennis since I was five, under a different person of course. Toshihiro is also somewhat like an uncle to me, and he had helped get over the trauma from… no, it's too sensitive to talk about.

"Okay, so everyone's here?" Toshihiro says. "Now, let's do some warmups, and then we'll practice serving and rallying, and we'll have our usual mock tournaments! In two months, the City Junior Tennis Tournament is happening, so make sure you practice well, and divide your practice time wisely."

So, we do our usual practice for an hour and a half. At one point during a short rest, Toshihiro approaches me as I'm drinking from my water bottle. "Oi, Misaki," he says.

I smile at him. "What's up?" However, my smile fades upon seeing the serious look on his face. "Why are you looking so serious?"

He takes a sip of water. "I've been hearing some things from my nephew, your friend Ryosuke, about Nishimura Kaito."

I look alarmed. "N-Nani?" I whisper in shock.

"Ryo-kun told me that Kaito is still mad at you for leaving him, and he plans on doing whatever it takes to get you back," he says. "I know you left Kaito for a good reason, but he refuses to let it go, apparently. I just wanted to warn you about this, so you can take caution."

I nod and thank him, still uneasy from what has just happened.

Nishimura Kaito is my ex-boyfriend, whom I left a while ago during my first year of high school. When we started going out, I had foolishly thought it was true love, since he treated me well. However, I started to question it after he started becoming possessive and jealous whenever I talked to my guy friends. He quickly became verbally abusive, and even called me fat on several occasions, and my confidence really took a blow. It was only a matter of time before it had escalated into physical violence and lasciviousness. I started hating him strongly, but he threatened to seriously hurt me if I even dared leave him. Eventually, I worked up the courage to break up after talking to Shibasaki Ryosuke, my male friend who is homosexual. He helped me break up with Kaito, but he received a black eye and a bloody nose from him.

As I walk home, the old memories of Kaito's abuse are slowly starting to resurface. Every slap, blow, kick, and cruel word he called me… it all slowly starts coming back. Even as I walk home, I feel an uneasy sensation.

_It'll all go away. _I think, trying to be optimistic. _It'll all go away._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I've been so busy right now. Oh, and thanks to all those who favourited, followed, and reviewed this story! **

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Phys. Ed Class and Advice**

"Okay, students!" Our gym teacher, Ishikawa-sensei, instructs. We are outside in the outdoor tennis court for today's Phys. Ed class. "Today, we're playing a game of tennis, and it's boys vs. girls! So, go find a partner, and get a racket and a tennis ball!"

I get paired up with a girl named Igawa Shiori, and we do some practice rallies before we play guys vs. girls. Right now, we are doing our mock-game.

"Igawa-san and Sakaguchi-san!" Ishikawa-sensei instructs. "You will be playing against Suoh-kun and Ootori-kun!"

We get into our positions. Right then, she blows the whistle, and Shiori serves first. Interestingly enough, Tamaki and Kyoya are both very good at tennis. They manage to hit almost every serve, and I even miss a few of their serves.

Right then, Kyoya gives the last rally. I manage to do an effective serve, that scores us the winning point. I look around, and everyone is silent. _Oh no. Clearly, I shouldn't have shown off like that. _

Suddenly, Shiori cheers, "That was awesome, Misaki!" RIght then, I am congratulated by a lot of girls. I even see Ishikawa-sensei giving me an approving nod.

"You're really good at tennis!" Shiori's friend, Kamigamo Tsubaki, praises. I smile, flattered.

"Thank you, but it's nothing. Really," I try and brush it off. Suddenly, I hear several squeals. I turn to see what they are squealing about, and I widen my eyes in shock.

Tamaki and Kyoya are taking off their shirts, causing several girls to scream and squeal. I can't help but stare at Kyoya. His chest is well toned, with a slight hint of muscle. Right then, Tamaki winks at some of the girls, causing several of them to faint. I even see some of the guys with hearts in their eyes!

_Wow. They are so popular, they make girls go wild, and they even make guys question their own sexuality! _I think as we are dismissed to the change rooms. What is this world coming to? Even then, I did not mind seeing Kyoya's bare chest… no! I have to stop thinking like that!

I suddenly hear some sobs from a nearby classroom as I'm on my way out of the school. I peer into the classroom, and see one of my classmates, Suwaki Azusa, crying softly to herself. I gently walk into the classroom. "Azusa-san?" I ask.

She looks up. "Misaki-san? What are you doing here?" she asks through choked sobs. I look at her with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter?" I ask gently. "What happened?" She wipes some tears away from her eyes.

"It's nothing." I give her a suspicious look.

"Azusa-san, clearly there's something bothering you," I say. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but just so you know, I'm not going to judge, no matter what it is."

I turn to walk out, but I suddenly feel her grab my hand. "Can I trust you?" she asks.

I turn and look at her. "Y-Yeah," I reply.

"W-Well, my family is the owner of a major worldwide banking company, Suwaki Finances, and my parents are trying to force me to marry the heir to another banking company so we can expand," she starts off. "They are trying to make me marry the heir to the Hoshino Company, Hoshino Atsushi, but I hate him! He's abusive towards me, treats me like I'm an object, hits me, and is downright cruel. My mother tried to get us to date, but I didn't want to endure his harassment again. When I told her that, she got angry and called me a whore!" she finishes explaining.

I stare in shock. Wow. That's awful! Poor Azusa, having to go through all that! I should've known better than to think that the rich have it easy. Now, I've learned that the children of the rich are merely pawns in the games of their families. I gently place my hand on her shoulder. "Azusa-san, do your parents know about the abuse?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No," she replies, wiping away some tears. "I tried telling them that I didn't like him, but they told me that I have no say in this matter."

"They will listen if you tell them about the abuse," I say gently. "No parent would ever want to see their child being hurt by someone they thought they could trust, right?"

She remains silent, so I continue. " Listen, it's not my place to get involved, but here's the thing. If you have any recent bruises or cuts that is Atsushi's doing, then show them to your parents, and tell them about the abuse. This time, you need to be firm and assertive when telling them why you don't want to be married to Atsushi. If Atsushi has a kind, trustworthy friend who knows about what he has done to you, have him back you up," I tell her. "Don't raise your voice, though. Be firm and assertive."

Azusa nods. "Arigato, Misaki-san," she says, giving me a slight smile. "I'll try that."

I smile back. "Ja ne, Azusa-san!" I call as I walk out of the school.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And, please do review, especially if you follow or favourite the story.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The New Host Club Counselor!**

A few days have passed since that incident. I'm on my way to the entrance of the school, when I suddenly feel my arms being grabbed. I cry out in surprise.

"Target captured!" I hear two identical voices declare. I widen my eyes in shock. _Don't tell me… _

Before I even realize, I'm suddenly in the Third Music Room. I glare at Hikaru and Kaoru, who both had not-so-innocent looks on their faces. I glare at them. "Hikaru?! Kaoru?! What the hell?!" I demand.

"Don't yell at them." Right then, Kyoya steps out. "I told them to bring you here."

"O-Ootori-san?" I ask. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's because of what we saw a few days ago." Tamaki suddenly steps out with the rest of the Host Club. "We saw you giving very good advice to Suwaki Azusa, one of Kyoya's customers in the Host Club."

"Azusa told me how you helped her," Kyoya explains. "She also told me to find you and tell her that she is grateful for your help. Because of your help, she managed to get her parents to end the engagement, and end any future abuse."

I blush slightly. I didn't realize my advice would be that helpful! "Wh-Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"The point is, we want you to become our first female member of the Host Club," Tamaki says.

"But what about Haruhi?" I ask. "Haruhi's a girl."

"NANI?!" Tamaki suddenly freaks out. "How did you find out?!"

"Well, I could feel a sisterly-like bond with her, and also, I could tell she was a girl just by looking at her. But, if her gender is supposed to be kept a secret, then I'll keep it a secret," I say. Kyoya nods approvingly at me.

"Continuing our point, we want you to be a Girl Host, who will talk to girls about certain issues. Some of the customers we have are very broken and need a lot of help, but unfortunately, we can't do anything to help," Kyoya explains. "They refuse to let us get involved in their lives, even if using subtle intimidation to ruin their family business does get rid of all potential abuse for the customers. However, after seeing you giving advice to Azusa, we think you might be a great member of the Host Club."

I smile politely. "I would like to, but you'll have to let me go early on a few days, because I do competitive tennis lessons, and I'm going to be competing in tournaments so I need to practice a lot. I also have private tennis lessons with a friend on other days."

Kyoya nods. "Very well then. Today, you are our newest member, and you will be starting today," he says as he hands me a bag. "This is the Ouran girls' uniform. You don't need to worry about paying for it, because I've already covered it. Now, go get changed. The girls will be coming over soon."

I walk into the changerooms and change into the canary-yellow dress. To my surprise, the dress fits perfectly over my frame, and is rather comfortable. It hugs my curves slightly, but overall, the uniform is elegant and comfortable.

After changing, I go out and join the boys in the Music Room. As all the girls take their seats, Tamaki clears his throat. "Attention ladies," he calls out. "We have a new female member. She is here to listen to some of your personal problems and family issues, and she will give you advice and help you out. Please, give a warm welcome to the honour student Sakaguchi Misaki!" he announces, gesturing to me.

I give a warm smile and a slight bow as all the girls clap. I see Azusa smile warmly and mouth a thank you to me.

As all the hosts attend to their clients, Kyoya walks up to me. "Misaki, you already have one request: 2nd-year student Akiyama Hitomi from Class 2-B. Her family is the owners of Aki Jewels, a very expensive and famous diamond jewelry company that is based in Dubai, but is all over Asia. Make sure you perform your duty."

I nod and go to a circular table. As I sit down, a pretty girl with auburn hair and onyx eyes approaches me. "Ano… you're Sakaguchi Misaki, am I correct?" she asks. I nod and smile at her.

"Yes," I reply. "You must be Akiyama Hitomi?" I ask. She nods as she sits down.

"Well, I have a tough problem involving my parents," she starts off. "My parents scream at me over grades. I know it's natural to have parents who are concerned for your grades, but no. They expect me to be the best at _everything_, and it's really tough! They threaten to pull me out of school if I'm not perfect. In fact, there was a small error on my report card at one point, and they literally screamed at me, and demanded to get the error fixed. I was crying when I was asking the teacher to fix it. Fortunately, the teacher was very understanding, but now he suspects abuse. My parents are nice people, and now they're bragging about how perfect their daughter is, and they're buying me whatever I want. My teacher is suspicious, even though I reassured him that things are fine. But, I don't like this pressure, it's giving me panic attacks, and I get physically sick a lot. Is there anything I can do?"

I stare in shock. "Hey, Hitomi-san. It is not your fault for being human. What your parents are doing, that is emotional blackmail. The threats, insults, yelling, withholding of affection, and then the instant change to warmth and praise when you meet their standards; that is emotional blackmail. You don't deserve to be treated like a prize show pony. Get help from someone you trust and whom your parents respect, like a teacher or a doctor, and have them back you up on your points. It will help them realize that what they're doing is hurtful."

"But what if that doesn't work?" Hitomi asks.

"Then do not accept their insults," I reply. "You don't deserve to be treated like this. If your parents ever yell at you or make you feel worthless, don't tell yourself that this is okay. Remember, you can believe that you deserve kindness and affection, even if you aren't perfect. Don't accept whatever insult or threat your parents throw at you." I gently hold her hand and smile reassuringly at her. "I'm rooting for you, girl."

She smiles. "Thanks, Misaki," she says as she gets up.

At the end of the day, Kyoya approaches me. "You're doing good, Misaki," he praises. "Well done."

I feel a slight flutter in my heart. "A-Arigato," I thank. "Well, I'll be on my way now."

"Do you want me to walk you to the front of the school?" he offers.

I nod dumbly, and he chuckles. I raise an eyebrow. "Eh? What's so funny?" I ask.

"It's nothing," he brushes it off. "Let's go."

As we walk down the hallways, we talk about different topics. "You're very good at tennis, Misaki," Kyoya comments. I feel my cheeks heating up slightly.

"Oh… arigato," I thank.

"How long have you been playing tennis?" he asks.

"Ano… I've been playing since I was a kid," I reply. "I started competitive tennis when I was around seven or eight, and I've been competing ever since."

"You must really love tennis," he muses.

"I really love tennis," I say. "It's always been my dream to become an Olympic tennis player on Japan's Olympic Team."

He looks at me, impressed. "Wow. That is a big goal. So, are you planning to compete in the Rio de Janeiro 2016 Summer Olympics?" he asks.

"No actually," I reply. "Rio de Janeiro is too soon. I want to get another job for when I'm not training, like a teacher. I do, however, plan on competing in the Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics."

"Interesting," he says. I turn to him.

"Ne, Ootori-san, do you have any hobbies?" I ask. He nods.

"I like to draw," he replies. "I'm able to relax and feel at peace when I do some sketches."

"That's nice," I say.

We reach the entrance of the school building, where a black limousine is waiting outside. Kyoya turns to face me. "Well, my ride is here. But, what about you?" he asks.

"Oh, I take the metro home," I say. "The station isn't too far from here, so I can walk. Ja ne, Ootori-san!" I call as I walk away.

As I sit on the metro, I can't help but recall the day's events. Especially Kyoya. For some reason, my heart flutters whenever I'm near him. _Why can't I seem to get him off my mind? What is this feeling? _I wonder to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The World of the Host Club**

"My princess, if I were to say that you were an angel from Heaven, or a beautiful mermaid, then this praise would be nothing, compared to the truth. You make me smile like no one else, and I am humbled by your beauty," Tamaki says in a charming voice as he caresses the face of Kamigamo Tsubaki, one of my classmates.

"Tamaki-sama…" she sighs dreamily. Both Kimiwada Honoka, another classmate, and Shiori swoon and squeal.

I subtly roll my eyes. Of course they'd swoon over a guy like him! I had recently found out that Tamaki's from France, which confirmed my belief that he had European heritage. Also, no wonder he's able to charm girls flawlessly! He clearly has the charms of a French man if he's able to enchant girls like that!

Right then, the laughter of Hikaru and Kaoru snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn and see them entertaining two girls, Usami Haruna and Kitamikado Kozue, both of Class 1-A. "One time, Kaoru had this bad dream, and he woke up, clutching onto my arm and crying!" Hikaru shares, laughing. Kaoru turns and looks at him, hurt in his amber eyes.

"Hikaru!" he pouts. "You're not supposed to share that story!" A tear drips down his face. "You're so cruel, telling it to everyone."

Suddenly, to my shock, Hikaru gently pulls Kaoru's face close to him, too close for brothers. "Gomen, Kaoru. You were so cute when it happened, I just…" he trails off.

"Hikaru…"

"KYAAAA! Brotherly Love!" Haruna and Kozue both squeal.

I widen my eyes in shock. What the hell just happened?! That's incest, no, TWINCEST! Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against homosexuality. Hell, my best friend is a gay guy! But incest? That's too much!

"Honey-kun, I have a cake for you today," Munakata Ayumi of Class 3-A says. "Would you like some?"

Honey-senpai smiles brightly. "I'd love some!" he cheers. "Usa-chan will love it too!"

"Kyaa!" Mikamo Marika of Class 3-A squeals. "Kawaii!"

Right then, the tall dark-haired senior boy, Mori-senpai, gently wipes some cream off Honey-senpai's face. "Mitsukuni, you have cream on your face." As he says this, Honey-senpai giggles, causing the girls to squeal once more.

I can't help but smile. Okay, Honey-senpai is adorable! He reminds me so much of my brother Kiyoshi when he was little!

"Observing us, hm?" I turn and see Kyoya.

"Ootori-san, what makes this club so special?" I ask. He adjusts his glasses, smirking slightly.

"Well, Misaki, the Host Club is independently managed by both Tamaki and I, and this club is in neither the sports sector or the cultural sector. Also, all us hosts are from exceptionally wealthy and influential families, and we use our own charms to entertain girls," he explains. I swear I can detect a slight hint of arrogance in his voice. "Tamaki's father gave us permission to start this independent club."

I widen my eyes. "Wow. Tamaki's father is that influential?" I ask.

"Tamaki's father is the superintendent of Ouran, and his entire family company, Suoh Industries, is based in finance," Kyoya says. "He is known as the Princely type, because he uses his prince-like charms to entertain girls.

I nearly fall out of my chair. Tamaki's father is the superintendent?! Well, no wonder he got special permission! Kyoya sees my surprise and laughs.

"And… the other members?" I ask.

"Well, the twins are the sons of Hitachiin Yuzuha, a world-famous fashion designer and the CEO of Hitachiin Designs, and they are known as the Little Devil type, and they pretend to have a forbidden brotherly romance. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are both cousins, and they are from families who are very skilled in martial arts. Honey-senpai is the national champion in Judo and is known as the Loli-shota type, while Mori-senpai is the national champion in Kendo and is the Wild type," he explains.

"And you?" I ask.

"I'm known as the Cool type. My family runs the health care zaibatsu, Ootori Group. We mainly specialize in hospital management, but we also run an able private police force of roughly 100 men," he replies. "We also run our own water park called Tropical Aqua Garden."

I stare in surprise. "Wow," is all I can say. "Oh, I have to leave now."

"Go ahead," Kyoya replies. "Since you have no requests for today, I was going to let you go early."

"Arigato, Ootori-san," I thank as I get up and leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- An Unpleasant Surprise**

I sigh as I walk back to the apartment. "Once I get back. I am going to shower, eat, and get my homework done," I decide as I walk up to the door. Okaasan and Kiyoshi weren't back from soccer practice yet, so I had the apartment to myself.

When I reach the front door, I gasp in shock. Taped on the door is a bouquet of dead flowers, along with a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I take off the items and enter the apartment as I open up the letter. Suddenly, a sense of horror washes over me as I read the chilling message.

_**You really thought we were over, Misaki? Guess what? I'm back. And no one ever breaks up with me! You'll be mine someday, don't you forget!**_

_**Nishimura Kaito**_

"No…" I whisper in horror. Ice starts forming in my stomach. "It can't be…"

Suddenly, the door opens. I hastily hide the dead flowers and the letter just as Okaasan and Kiyoshi enter. "Misaki-nee, we're home!" Kiyoshi calls.

I smile. "Welcome back," I greet, trying to mask the fear I'm feeling right now. "How was your day?"

"Busy, as usual," Okaasan replies. "I have a few tests to mark, and some assignments as well."

"Soccer practice was great," Kiyoshi says.

As I converse with Okaasan and Kiyoshi over dinner, my mind wanders to the ominous letter I received from my abusive ex-boyfriend. _Should I tell them about it? No. I don't want to worry them. _I decide. However, I can't seem to ignore the growing fear over the letter.

I'm unable to get much sleep that night. I keep on having nightmares of Kaito's hurtful words, his twisted grin, his blows, slaps, kicks, and insults. I try and think of other things, but to no avail. Eventually, I decide to give up on sleep as I wake up in the early morning hours for what seems like the fifteenth time, and decide to change into my uniform and work on a bit more of my studies.

"Ohayo, Misaki," Tamaki greets as I walk into the classroom this morning. I smile politely.

"Ohayo Suoh-san, Ootori-san," I greet as I rest my head on my desk.

"Doushita no, Misaki?" I hear Kyoya ask. "What's wrong?" I raise my head up.

"Oh, nothing," I reply, waving my hand. "I just couldn't sleep last night, that's all."

Kyoya adjusts his glasses. "Well, try and get some sleep tonight. Oh, and I should've told you this before, but the uniform looks cute on you," he compliments, smiling slightly.

I feel a slight flutter in my heart. "Oh… arigato…" I murmur shyly.

Throughout the school day, nothing new happens. I manage to have a conversation with Ryosuke during lunch, and we generally catch up on our lives. Overall, the day goes by fairly well.

Right now, I am in the Host Club, with my new client: a girl named Sakamoto Asuka from Class 3-B, whose family owns a popular beach resort line known as Umi Resorts, and is famed for its Asian designs and themes. She is currently having problems with her younger sister, whom her family loves more than her. However, as I'm about to give advice, the doors of the Host Club are forcefully opened inwards. Almost at once, all talking ceases. Upon seeing who is standing in the doorway, I suddenly feel my heart beating faster in fear.

Standing in the doorway is the monster of my nightmares. Nishimura Kaito. He hasn't changed much, since the last time I saw him, in fact, he looks a lot more like the stereotypical good-looking jerk. However, his gray eyes are much more angry and vengeful than before. As he walks in, many of the girls squeal in fear and move closer to one another. However, what shocks us the most is when he walks in, dragging Aika Yuriko, another classmate, by the wrist, ignoring her frightened look.

"Can I help you?" Kyoya asks, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses in an intimidating glare. "You're scaring everyone here."

"I just came to get something," Kaito growls. He shoves poor Yuriko onto the floor, eliciting a squeal of fear from her and a gasp from everyone.

I close my eyes, trying to ignore the sound of his footsteps nearing our table. Suddenly, I feel a rough hand grabbing my wrist as I'm yanked out of my chair. "There you are, Misaki!" he growls. "So I see they've managed to dress you up like a rich kid, hm?"

"Let go of me!" I protest, trying to fight against his grip as he pulls me out. I finally develop the strength to yank my wrist out of his grip. "Leave me alone, you sick bastard! Didn't I tell you? We're through!" I yell.

Suddenly, his hand connects to my cheek, and the pain rips right through me. I hear everyone gasp in shock as Kaito slaps me across my face. I slowly raise my hands to my stinging cheek. Tears fill my eyes, but I refuse to let them spill.

"You bitch," he snarls. "Just give up! It isn't over until I say it's over! You have no say in this! You're a girl, and girls should know their place in life!" With that, he shoves me to the ground. As I hit the ground, I bite my lip to prevent myself from crying out in pain.

"Oi!" Tamaki steps up, a look of shock and concern on his face. "That's no way to treat a lady!" he scolds. Kaito suddenly turns on Tamaki, grabbing him by the collar. I can only look on in horror as all the girls gasp and scream in fear. The twins look just as horrified, Haruhi cries out, "Senpai!" and I see a concerned Mori-senpai hold Honey-senpai closer to him.

"Shut up, pretty boy!" he growls to Tamaki. "She's mine, and you have no right in telling me what to do with her!"

"Sir, we kindly ask you to leave right now," Kyoya requests, a threatening edge to his voice. "You are creating a scene here."

"I'm not leaving until she comes with me!" he snaps. I stand up and glare at him.

"And I'm not going anywhere with you, you sick son of a bitch!" I practically spit the words.

"Leave right now, or we won't hesitate to use force," Kyoya deadpans. Kaito glares at me.

"Fine. But this isn't over," he growls at me as he walks out.

Right then, Yuriko breaks down in tears. "Gomen nasai, Tamaki-kun!" she sobs. "I didn't mean for Misaki-san to get hurt! He suddenly walked up to me and demanded me to tell me where she was, and when I refused, he grabbed me and threatened to break both my arms if I didn't show her!" She cries and Tamaki gently comforts her before standing up.

"Ladies, I'm afraid that we'll have to close up early, due to the upsetting scene that has happened. We offer our deepest apologies," Tamaki apologizes. Soon, all the girls fearfully walk out.

I suddenly feel an arm around my waist as I am led to the sofa by Kyoya. Strangely, I feel a comforting warmth when he leads me to the couch. He brushes the hair away from my face and gently caresses my cheek.

"There's a bruise forming here," he says. He turns to Mori-senpai. "Mori-senpai, can you get some ice?"

"Sure," the tall 3rd-year replies. He quickly comes back with an ice pack, and Kyoya gently presses it against my cheek.

I sigh in relief at the cold feeling. "Arigato…" I whisper.

"Misaki-senpai…" Hikaru starts.

"Who was that guy?" Kaoru finishes.

"That guy… no, that asshole just now, is Nishimura Kaito," I reply. "My ex-boyfriend."

* * *

**The ex-boyfriend has finally come! Thanks to all those who followed and favourited this story, as well as your kind words! They really mean a lot to me! Please do review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for not updating in a while. School's been in the way. I have a lot of projects happening, and I'm in my school musical, so it's pretty busy right now. So, I'll try and update whenever I can. Thanks for all the positive feedback, it really means a lot to me ^_^**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Operation: Protect Misaki?**

Everyone looks at me in shock. "He's your ex-boyfriend?!" Haruhi asks in surprise. I nod bitterly.

"I left him last year because he had become very violent and a real pervert," I reply. "That bastard would call me a bitch, a slut, and a whore. He was a homophobe, and he refused to let me hang out with my best friend Shibasaki Ryosuke, who's a homosexual boy. In fact, he wouldn't let me hang out with any guys. Yet, he'd flirt with girls in front of me, and insult me to my face by calling me fat, and saying that I needed to lose weight. I left him with the help of Ryosuke, but Kaito gave him a black eye and a bloody nose before threatening to come back for me."

Right then, the tears spill over. _Dammit! What happened to not letting anyone getting hurt?! _I scold myself inwardly. "Yesterday, he left a threatening note and a bouquet of dead flowers on my apartment door. Since then, old memories have been resurfacing and I've been having recurring nightmares," I whisper tearfully. I cast my eyes downwards.

"Gomen nasai, Suoh-san," I apologize. "I'm so sorry he threatened you like that in front of everyone."

To my surprise, Tamaki gives me a gentle smile. "Don't blame yourself, Misaki. This isn't your fault. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for this. We don't blame you," he reassures. "And you may just call me Tamaki from now on."

Honey-senpai walks up to me and hands his pink plush bunny. "Here you go, Misa-chan. Usa-chan will make you feel better!" he says, a bright smile on his face.

I look at the plush bunny in my hands, and it seems to be smiling innocently at me. I blush slightly and feel a pull on my heartstrings. I smile gently. "Arigato, Honey-senpai," I thank.

"Listen up, men! A beautiful princess is in danger, so we must do whatever it takes to protect her! We should guard her from her evil ex-boyfriend, and escort her home everyday!" Tamaki declares.

"Ano, senpai?" Haruhi says. "That's a bit too extreme. Maybe we should have one of us escort her home until the situation dies down."

"I'll do it." Everyone looks at Kyoya. "I'll escort her home."

"But my mom doesn't get back until Kiyoshi finishes soccer practice at around 6:00," I say. "I'll still be alone."

"Then I'll stay until your mother and brother come home," he responds. I smile gratefully at him.

After we clean up, Kyoya walks me out of the building, introduces and explains the situation to his driver, and he drives us to my apartment.

I unlock the door and walk in. "Well, this is it," I say. "Welcome to the home of the Sakaguchi family."

As he walks in, I go to the kitchen. "Ootori-san, I'm going to make tea. Would you like some?" I offer.

"That would be nice," he replies. I turn and see him in front of the picture of my father. "I'm just paying my respects to your father."

I smile. "Thank you for doing so," I thank as I walk up to him. The picture we had chosen was a photo of him in his firefighter uniform, which we had taken a month before his death.

Kyoya smiles slightly at the photo. "Your father looks like a very nice man," he observes.

"He was," I reply. "My father's name was Sakaguchi Daisuke, and he was a firefighter. He was a very kind man, and he loved helping others. He loved us a lot. My mother was his true love since high school, my brother was his little fighter, and I was always his little princess." I giggle slightly at the memory. My eyes sadden as I remember the tragic event that killed him.

"Last year, he was saving a young girl from a house fire, and he removed his oxygen support mask and placed it on the girl's face so she could breathe properly when he brought her out. He died of carbon monoxide poisoning in the hospital, however," I explain. "He always loved saving people, but he did it out of the goodness of heart, not because he wanted to be recognized as a hero. In fact, a lot of people he saved had come to his funeral."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kyoya says gently. "It must've been hard for you."

I nod. "Yeah. My mother was very heartbroken, because he was her very first love, and for a while after his death, I often comforted her and cried along with her. Kiyoshi was very upset, because he really admired our dad and his hero is gone all of a sudden. I was incredibly saddened, knowing that he will never get to see me graduate from high school, never get to walk me down the aisle at my wedding, never meet his grandchildren. But, we accepted this fact and we were able to continue our lives. However, sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if he hadn't died." I explain.

Kyoya nods. "Losing a parent when you're young is very hard. I know for myself," he responds. "I… I lost my mother when I was eight. She was killed in a car crash, when she was coming back from work." He lowers his eyes. "Her death really affected me a lot. She truly loved me, along with my older sister, and I had never felt so alone after her death. While my sister filled the void after my mother died, it never truly felt the same."

I gently place my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Ootori-san," I apologize. _So, I guess there is a connection between us. We both lost a parent, making it easier for us to empathize with one another._

Kyoya adjusts his glasses. "Well, let's get some homework done, shall we?" he offers.

"Sure."

We work on some homework together, talking about our lives and about the materials in front of us. Eventually, Okaasan and brother come back. "Misaki, I'm home!" Okaasan calls.

"Welcome home!" I call. They walk into the kitchen to greet me, but stop upon seeing Kyoya.

"Who's this guy, Misaki-neesan?" Kiyoshi asks.

"Oh, Okaasan, Kiyoshi, this is Ootori Kyoya-san, my classmate from school," I introduce. "Ootori-san, this is my mother, Sakaguchi Manami; and my little brother, Sakaguchi Kiyoshi."

"Dozo yoroshiku," Okaasan greets, giving a polite bow. Kyoya gently takes her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Sakaguchi-san. You may just call me Kyoya. It's my pleasure to meet the mother of a very bright, intelligent girl such as your daughter," he says, using his Host charms. I sweat drop at his use of his charms when Okaasan chuckles slightly.

"Oh my. You're quite the gentleman, aren't you? Well then, you may just call me Manami," she replies. Okaasan then whispers, 'He's a keeper' into my ear, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"Okaasan!" I protest.

"Ne, is it alright if I call you Niichan?" Kiyoshi asks. Kyoya looks surprised for a moment, but smiles gently.

"Sure," he replies.

"So, what brings you here?" Okaasan asks. I look down.

"You see, Okaasan, he's bringing me here because… Kaito is after me," I reply. Her eyes widen in shock and concern.

"He came into the school and caused a huge scene, and slapped me when I resisted him," I continue. "Kyoya has agreed to bring me home until the situation dies down. I also plan on talking to Ryosuke to take me to tennis lessons as well."

"M-Misaki…" Okaasan asks. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you," I explain as she pulls me into a hug. "I wanted to tell you if it got worse."

"Oh, sweetie," Okaasan reassures me. "You shouldn't be so scared to come to me for help. And I'm glad you're getting some help." She turns to Kyoya. "Kyoya, thank you for helping her out."

"You're most welcome," he replies.

She turns back to me. "Well, if that bastard even dares hurt you, I will make sure he regrets ever hurting you like that!" she says darkly.

I shudder in fear. Kyoya walks towards the door. "Well, I should be going back to my place now. Good night, Misaki," he says.

"Good night, Ootori-san," I say.

"Oh, and by the way, Misaki," he adds. "You may just call me Kyoya from now on."

I nod and smile. "Hai, Kyoya-kun. Good night!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for taking so long! Homework, musical practice, and projects have been keeping me from updating! As I said before, I'll try and update whenever I can, so please be patient!**

**On a side note, I'm tutoring a girl in my school, who is from Japan! I'm supposed to help her with her English, and she gave me a few cultural facts about Japan. Not to mention, she got me addicted to J-Pop, mainly the group Perfume. J-Pop is the best thing ever, even better than mainstream pop today, and Perfume is the best group ever!**

**Enough ranting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Wolf and the Doe**

When I enter the third music room, I look around in confusion. The room was decorated to look like the cabin of an airplane! Right then, I look at the Host Club, and see that they are all dressed in the uniforms of a flight crew!

Tamaki is dressed as an airline pilot, wearing a white shirt, black dress pants, a black blazer with gold stripes and a black tie. Kyoya is dressed as a co-pilot, wearing a similar outfit to Tamaki's. The twins, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Haruhi are dressed as male flight attendants, wearing black blazers, an orange tie, a white dress shirt, and black pants. On their blazers are the Ouran seal, with wings on either side of the seal.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What's going on?" I ask. "Why does it feel like I'm boarding an All Nippon Airways flight?"

"We occasionally do cosplay days," Tamaki starts. "Today, the ladies will enjoy first class service with the Ouran Host Club Airlines flight crew!"

"Misaki-senpai! We made you a female flight attendant uniform!" the twins say, holding out a mannequin.

To my relief, the uniform is not a sexy, revealing uniform. The uniform consists of a white blouse, a black blazer, a black pencil skirt, black high heels, and an orange scarf. I also have a cute little black cap with the Ouran seal on it. I take the uniform into the change room and change into it. I also tie my hair into a side ponytail.

Soon, all the girls enter and are seated with their usual hosts. Today, I don't have a request, so I just sit and do some reading. Right then, Kyoya walks up to me. "May I sit here, Misaki?" he asks. I nod.

"Sure," I reply. He sits down, and I try my best to make small talk.

"Ne, Kyoya-kun?" I ask. He looks at me. "Ano…" I stammer, trying to think of a question. _Come on Misaki! Just ask him something!_

"If you were an animal, what kind of animal would you be?" I facepalm at the stupidity of my question. Really? That's what I came up with?!

To my surprise, Kyoya smirks.

"Well, what kind of animal do you think I am?" he asks. I think carefully.

"Ano… I think you would be a wolf," I reply. He raises an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asks.

"W-Well, you see, a wolf is a loyal, cunning, fierce animal. A wolf is always loyal to the pack, and is very good at communication, and a generous animal as well. Even though you're not too open with generosity, you are a good person who just doesn't show it that much," I explain. "Also, a wolf is a majestic, mysterious creature, who comes off as intimidating, but is very fascinating."

"Oh, so you think I'm mysterious?" he teases.

"Eh-no!" I protest. "It's not like that! I-I just-"

"I was just teasing," he replies. He rests his chin on his hand. "Now, for you, Misaki. I think that you would be a doe."

"A… doe?" I ask. He smirks.

"Yeah. A doe is gentle, graceful, and humble, and you are very graceful and humble. When you play tennis, your movements are very elegant and smooth, and you show humility when you win a game or finish a presentation. A doe is also a motherly animal, and I can see a motherly nature in you when you are helping out girls. Also, you seem to be a very peaceful girl, someone who tries to avoid physical conflict whenever you can. You're very kind and helpful to others, albeit a little smartass, but that doesn't show so much."

"Oh…" I muse. Suddenly, an old memory comes back into my mind, and I find myself smiling.

When I was five, I remember my grandmother had handsewn a plush doe and a plush wolf for my birthday. I was very different in terms of favourite animals, from other kids. While a lot of other five year olds loved bunnies, teddy bears, and kittens, I found myself drawn to wolves and does, and the night. When I had received the plush toys, I made the wolf the guardian of the doe. I always loved wolves and deer because they seemed like very magical creatures to me.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyoya asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I was just remembering something from my childhood," I start. "You know how you said I was like a doe and I said you were like a wolf? Well, the wolf and the doe happen to be my two favourite animals, and I have a plush wolf and a plush doe toy from my grandmother. I would make the wolf the loyal guardian of the doe, and make them friends. I was a very different kid. I was fascinated by wolves and deer because they seemed very mystical and magical." I explain, giggling slightly.

Kyoya smiles at this. "You're a very intriguing girl, Misaki," he comments. "And that observation was rather interesting. I look forward to more conversations with you."

We smile at each other. _What is this feeling…? Why am I being more drawn to Kyoya day by day? _I wonder to myself.

"Oh, a wolf and a doe, you say?" We turn at the question, and to our chagrin, we see the twins, with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Interesting, hm?" Hikaru comments. "So, instead of 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'…"

"... it should be 'And so the wolf was enchanted by the doe', ne?" Kaoru finishes.

Much to our chagrin, they start making jokes about the wolf and the doe, even adding a few innuendoes, and making it our 'official nickname'!

"You'd better watch out, little doe!" Hikaru warns teasingly, patting my head.

"The big bad wolf will come and steal your virtue if you're not careful!" Kaoru adds, ignoring Kyoya's death glare.

I sigh in annoyance. As fun as the twins can be, they can be a real pain in the neck sometimes!

* * *

**The name of the story is now explained! Thanks to all those who followed this story! Review please! See you whenever I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9. Oh, and for the song mentioned in the chapter, go to my profile for the link.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Shopping and Karaoke**

Today is Saturday, and that means I can go shopping! I change into a black tank top with a picture of my most favourite J-Pop group Perfume, black leggings, and a black jean skirt. I tie my hair into a side braid and I take my pink Hello Kitty shoulder purse. I enter the kitchen, where I see Okaasan sitting at the table, drinking some coffee. I smile at her.

"Ohayo Okaasan," I greet. She looks up.

"Ohayo Misaki," she greets. "You're going shopping?"

"Hai," I reply. "Are you going to come?"

"Yeah. With Kaito stalking you, I'm not taking any chances," she says. Right as she finishes that, we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Okaasan walks to the door and opens it. "Oh! Kyoya-san, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" she exclaims.

"Eh? Kyoya-kun's here?" I ask. Kyoya steps inside, smirking slightly.

"Ohayo Misaki," he greets. I stare in surprise.

Let me tell you, when Kyoya's not in the school uniform, he has a very good sense of fashion and style in his clothes. He wears a simple sleeveless red shirt with a black sleeveless vest over top, and he wears denim designer jeans. He manages to pull it off in a classy, sophisticated manner.

"Kyoya-kun, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," he says.

"Oh, I'm fine," I reply. "I was just stepping out to do some shopping."

"May I come?" he asks. "I'm rather interested in where you go shopping."

I reluctantly agree after Okaasan insists that he accompanies me, and the fact that she had a teasing smile on her face did not help things at all.

"Okay, fine!" I say, running my fingers through my straight bangs in annoyance. She laughs and chases us out of the apartment.

"So, your mother is an interesting woman," he comments as we walk towards the metro station. I giggle.

"Yeah. Okay, we're going into downtown Tokyo," I say. "There's a little strip of shops where I usually like to shop for clothes and other things on sale."

"I see," Kyoya says. "I usually go to a mall for shopping."

"A very high-end mall, I presume? With designer labels, elegant interiors, fancy food courts, and the like?" I ask teasingly. He gives me a playfully annoyed look.

"Somewhat like that. Yes, majority of the shops are major designer labels, including the Hitachiin Designs brand. There is a nice food court, a movie theater, and other high-end amenities," he replies. He looks at my shirt. "Perfume?"

I nod eagerly. "I love Perfume. They are my most favourite J-Pop group ever! I got this shirt when I went to their concert two years ago. I absolutely love their songs so much!"

He smiles in amusement as we arrive at the metro station. Once I get two metro tickets, we wait on the platform for the metro to downtown Tokyo.

"So, you use the metro to go everywhere?" he asks while we are on the metro.

"Only to school and to downtown Tokyo when I'm alone," I say. "For my previous school, I used to walk to school with my friend Ryosuke. Now that I'm in Ouran, I take the metro to get to the school. However, whenever I go out with my mom, she drives me there."

We arrive at the shopping strip, and I gesture to the strips. "Well, here is your commoner shopping district," I tease. Right then, my eye catches a sign outside a music shop. I gasp in excitement.

"Perfume's just released their new album!" I squeal. "Come on, Kyoya-kun! Let's go there!" I say, taking his wrist and walking over to the shop.

Suddenly, I hear some whispers and I turn to a group of girls, pointing at me and sneering. I roll my eyes. _Great. It's those girls again. _I think. Those girls who always mock the way I dress, while they dress in such revealing clothing.

"Misaki?" Kyoya asks, sensing my tenseness. Right then, we hear their whispers.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know, but he's hot!"

"But what's he doing with a girl like _her_?"

"She's too much of a prude."

"He deserves someone like me, someone who can satisfy him anytime."

"Excuse me, ladies." I see Kyoya giving them a pleasant smile. However, I can see an intimidating glare reflecting off his glasses.

"If you don't mind, I kindly request that you stop saying such rude and demeaning comments towards her. She's a girl, just like you," he says politely. "This girl is a good friend of mine, so please stop being rude to her. And I should add, I am of a higher position than you are, so if you want to avoid being ruined, then watch what you say. No one likes a mean girl. And just because you reveal so much skin, it doesn't mean you are attractive. No one will think you are attractive if you show too much."

It seems to do the trick, because those girls become intimidated and shocked, yet they leave without a word. I stare in surprise at Kyoya. "You didn't have to go that far!"

"They were clearly bothering you," he replies. "I wanted to solve that."

For some reason, I feel my heart fluttering slightly. "Well… I appreciate that. Arigato, Kyoya-kun."

He smiles at me. "You're welcome. Now, you were taking me to that music store there, right?" he asks. "Come on, let's go." He takes my hand and we go to the music store.

I manage to get the new album by Perfume, and we wander around some other shops as well. At one point, we end up in a sushi cafe for lunch, and we buy some sushi and bubble tea. I order a mango flavoured bubble tea, he orders a green tea flavoured bubble tea.

"Ne, what do you think of the commoner shops?" I ask teasingly.

"Well, it's interesting for sure," he replies. "If anything, Tamaki and the twins would have been thrilled to see this place. However, Tamaki is busy with other business matters, and the twins are in Osaka with their mother for a fashion show."

I look at my watch. "I can't believe it's already 4:30 and we're having lunch at this time," I comment. Right then, an idea comes into my mind. "Kyoya-kun, I have a place I want to show you. Just how much do you like karaoke?" I ask.

"I don't really sing much. Why?" he asks. I smile.

"Well, there's an awesome karaoke bar nearby. Want to go there for some karaoke?" I ask.

"If you want to, then we shall go," he replies. "After all, a true gentleman listens and respects a lady's wishes."

A while later, we arrive at the Karaoke Bar, and we see a group of girls singing 'Koisuru Fortune Cookie' by AKB48. Several teen guys and girls are hanging around, talking or dancing. I smile. "This is the Karaoke Bar!" I shout over the music to Kyoya.

Before Kyoya can reply, a guy comes up on stage once the girls are finished. "Okay, thanks girls! Now, our next singer will be a random selection from the crowd! Whomever the light shines on will have to come up and sing!"

Suddenly, I find the light being shined on me, much to my surprise. Kyoya smirks. "Looks like you're going up now. Good luck," he says in my ear.

I go up on stage, and the guy gives me a friendly smile. "So, what's your name?" he asks.

"Sakaguchi Misaki," I introduce.

"Nice! Now, what song are you choosing?" he asks.

I think for a moment, and smile. "'Spending all my Time', by Perfume," I reply, smiling.

"Okay then!"

The music starts, and I find myself moving slightly to the catchy music. "_Spending all, spending, spending all my time, loving you, so loving you forever_," I start singing. As the song continues, I move my body to the beat, dancing slightly and singing the lyrics. I see the crowd cheering and clapping, and I even see Kyoya smiling slightly.

Finally, the song ends, and I cheer into the microphone. Everyone claps, and I step down off the stage.I see Kyoya leaning against the wall, smirking. "Good job," he praises. "You have a very beautiful voice."

I blush slightly. "A-Arigato…" I stammer.

"Now, we should get going," he says. "It's already 6:30, and you must be tired."

I nod. "Yeah, let's go back."

A while later, we arrive at my apartment. I turn and smile at Kyoya. "Well, thanks for today," I thank. He smiles.

"No problem," he replies. "I would like to do this again some other day. Except, I think I should show you the world of the rich."

I chuckle. "You know, you're actually pretty fun to hang out with outside of school," I say. "Well, I'll see you some other time. Good night!"

Once Kyoya is picked up by his driver, I enter the apartment. I see Okaasan smiling at me. "So, how was shopping?"

I nod. "It was pretty good. Kyoya-kun's not that bad of a person to hang out with," I say.

She laughs. "Okay. You must be tired. I have just made dinner, so eat up."

Throughout dinner, I can't help but think about today. I really enjoyed myself, and I haven't had this much fun before. I look forward to getting to know Kyoya more.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy with homework, and my finals will be starting next week. Enjoy Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Uncomfortable Encounters**

"She hits! And she wins! Sakaguchi Misaki has won the Tennis Singles Final Tournament!" Ryosuke teases as he misses the ball. I playfully roll my eyes.

"Shut up, Ryosuke!" I tease.

"What? I'm just trying to motivate you for your Olympic dreams!" he laughs, running his fingers through his orange-bleached hair, mischief glinting in his brown eyes.. I give him a light punch on the arm.

"Really?" I ask. "Oh, how are things going between you and Takumi?"

"Things are fine," he replies. "My parents love him. They're fine about me being gay, they promised to always support me, no matter what."

"Aw, that's sweet!" I say.

"Yeah. I just have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." He walks towards the bathroom, leaving me alone in the outdoor tennis court.

I pick up my water bottle, and take a sip of water, thinking about some random things.

"I'm back, Misaki." I suddenly feel chills up my spine as I hear the voice in my ear. I turn around, and to my horror, I see Kaito.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm. He steps forward, a lecherous look on his face.

"Well, I'm here to take back what's mine," he says. "You know, I find it a turn-on when I see you in tennis dresses."

"Get away from me, Kaito," I warn. "I'm not an object, I'm a human. Leave me alone and move on."

Suddenly, I'm pinned up against the fence. "Shut up! Stop trying to defy me!" he growls. "Just accept the fact that you belong to me!"

"I do not!" I protest. "Stop trying to persuade me!"

"No. You can either cooperate, or I'll have to use… another way to convince you," he says, his rough hand caressing my face. I shudder from his touch, and from the degrading look.

"Stop touching me!" I protest.

"She said to leave her alone, didn't she?" We turn, and to my relief, I see Kyoya leaning against the fence, the sun reflecting off his glasses in a dangerous glare.

Kaito glares at him. "Stay out of this. How I treat her is none of your business!" he snarls. Kyoya gives him a serious, dark glare.

"Leave her alone, Kaito. She's told me about you, and I think you should leave her alone as she wishes," he deadpans.

"Shut up or I'll break your face, Pretty Boy!" he growls.

"Get your hands off her, or else," Kyoya threatens.

"Or else what? You'll sue me? Nice try," he scoffs. Suddenly, to my surprise, he is kicked off me. Again, to my surprise, I see Honey-senpai kicking him off of me.

"Leave Misa-chan alone," Honey-senpai warns in a threatening tone. Kaito glares at him before storming off in anger. Right then, Mori-senpai, Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins come up to me.

"Misaki!" Tamaki suddenly calls.

"Daijoubu?" Haruhi asks. I nod.

"I'm fine. But… how did you find me here?" I ask, suddenly becoming paranoid.

"Let's just say I have my ways," Kyoya says, smiling as he adjusts his glasses.

"Misaki!" I turn and see Ryosuke. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Ah, Ryosuke! I'm okay. It was just Kaito, but my friends here chased him off," I explain.

"Ah, you must be the new friends who Misaki told me about," he says. "I'm Shibasaki Ryosuke of Higashi Public High School, but you can just call me Ryosuke. Nice to meet you." He holds his hand out and the Host Club all politely introduce themselves.

"Oh, Misaki," Kyoya says. "Next week, during the extended holiday, the Host Club is going on a trip to Okinawa, to my family's private beach. We are inviting you to come along."

I widen my eyes in surprise. Okinawa? I've always wanted to go there! I've seen some beautiful pictures of the beaches in Okinawa, and it's apparently the Hawaii of Japan! "Of course! I'd love to come along!" I reply.

Tamaki smiles. "Great! It's settled, then."

I smile excitedly. I can't wait for the trip!


	11. Chapter 11

**I've decided to upload Chapter 11 as well. Thanks so much for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Nightmares and Comfort in his Arms**

The beach trip has come finally, but Kyoya has brought the girls along with us to Okinawa, for some reason. So, instead of relaxing on the beach, we have to host the girls on the beach. I lie down on the sand, wearing an orange summer dress, enjoying the cool ocean breeze caress my skin.

"Enjoying yourself?" I open my eyes and see Kyoya standing above me. I sit up.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you swimming?" he asks.

"I… I don't really feel like it," I say, casting my eyes down. He looks at me suspiciously.

"Something's bothering you. Are you still peeved at the twins for trying to force you into a bikini?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No, it's not that," I say. "I just don't feel like it."

I suddenly feel his hand gently touch my shoulder. "You can trust me," he says gently. I look up at him.

"When I was still dating Kaito, he had been verbally abusive towards me, especially regarding my figure and my body," I start. "He used to call me fat, and tell me that I needed to lose weight, even though I have an average figure that any normal girl should have. He told me that 'fat girls are a turn-off', and he'd even pinch my arms and tell me he could see the fat. It really affected my self-confidence," I explain. "To this day, I still feel uncomfortable when wearing a swimsuit."

Kyoya widens his eyes in shock. "That's… That's awful," he says. "No girl deserves to go through what you went through. Kaito clearly doesn't know how to respect girls, if all he can do is insult them."

Right then, Hitomi and Asuka, the two girls whom I had helped out, sit next to me. Hitomi is wearing a cute pink two-piece swimsuit and Asuka is wearing a cute green bikini. "Ne, Misaki-san," Asuka begins. "We heard what you were telling Kyoya. We're so sorry you had to go through that."

I smile. "Kaito is not the kind of guy to cry over while eating ice cream," I say. "In all honesty, when he cheated with other girls, I felt sorry for them, because they had no idea about how much of an asshat he was."

"You're not fat," Hitomi tells me. "You're healthy, normal, and a very beautiful girl, Misaki-san. You shouldn't let some jerk guy tell you what you look like."

"Yeah, this Kaito person sounds like a real jerk," Asuka replies. "I once dated a guy last year who was sleeping around with a lot of girls behind my back, and I only found out when I had come back from a business trip in Canada and caught him on top of some girl at his mansion. He tried to cover it, but I ended our relationship."

"Boys like him don't deserve girls like you," I say. "You deserve a guy who will treat you with respect."

"Well, it looks like you ladies are doing well, so I'll just make sure Tamaki doesn't kill the twins," Kyoya says as he walks away.

That evening, the girls leave to the five-star hotel that they are staying at, and I go back to the Ootori beach mansion. After dinner, I go to my room on to the balcony to admire the view of the ocean. "It's so beautiful…" I murmur.

"You like the view?" I turn and see Kyoya. To my chagrin (and to my secret pleasure), he is shirtless and he is wearing a pair of black jeans, and a small towel rests on his shoulders.

"Yeah," I say. "You know, I don't know much about your life." I comment. He walks up to me.

"Well, I have a father who is the current chairman of Ootori Group, and I have two older brothers and an older sister. My eldest brother, Ootori Yuuichi, is currently training to take over the company. My second eldest, Ootori Akito, is training in hospital administration. My sister, Ootori Fuyumi, is now married and she still lives in Japan," he explains.

"What's it like?" I ask.

"Well, I know that I will never get the company passed to me, but there is still a lot of pressure to see if I can meet my father's standards. I have to be just as good as my brothers, but never surpass them."

"I see."

Kyoya turns to me. "Well, summer is coming up soon. What are your plans?" he asks.

"The City Tennis Tournament is coming up at the end of August, so to help me prepare, I'm going to a tennis training camp in Karuizawa, where I'll be training and practicing for a while. I know someone who owns a bed-and-breakfast in Karuizawa so I'll be travelling there by bullet train," I say.

"And your family?" he asks.

"They can't come," I say. "They're staying in Tokyo for the summer." I turn to him. "And what are your plans? Are you going to some other country?" I ask teasingly.

"My father and my brothers will be in New York on business for a few weeks, so I'll be alone," he says. "My sister and her family are traveling to Europe for a vacation."

"Ooh, the wolf is acting all gentle towards the sweet doe, isn't he?" We turn and see the twins, grinning in the doorway.

"Looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship, hm, Kaoru?" Hikaru asks teasingly.

"Yeah. Wolf and Doe will grow into something more, definitely!" Kaoru replies.

"What the- GET OUT!" I yell in embarrassment. Yep, the twins are still just as annoying!

"_Hello?" I ask as I open the doors to the third music room. To my surprise, the room is dark, and no one is in the room._

"_Tamaki-san? Kyoya-kun? Haruhi?" I call, willing myself not to panic as I walk in. Suddenly, the doors close with a loud slam. I turn around and gasp in horror._

"_Did you miss me, Misaki?" Kaito asked mockingly, a sadistic smirk on his face. I step back in fear._

"_Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, my voice slowly trembling. He steps forward, smirking darkly._

"_This is for leaving me, bitch." To my shock, he pulls out a large knife. _

"_No. Kaito, don't do this, please," I plead. "No! No!" I scream out as I feel the knife slash across my chest. _

"_Goodbye, Misaki," he sneers as he plunges the knife down on me._

My eyes shoot open as screams spill from my mouth upon waking up from the nightmare. I bury my face into my pillow to try and muffle my screams to no avail. Why can't Kaito just leave me alone and get out of my thoughts? Why did I even have to date him in the first place?

Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms being wrapped around me in a gentle hug. "Oi, Misaki! Wake up!" a familiar cool voice whispers. "Misaki, it's just me."

I stop screaming and look around. I'm still in the beach house, in the large bed, in Okinawa, and the time is 2:30 am. I turn and see Kyoya sitting next to me, his glasses missing, hair disheveled, and shirtless. Right then, I feel the tears falling from my eyes.

"He came back!" I start to cry as I suddenly throw my arms around Kyoya and cry into his shoulder.

"Kaito came back for me… I… I was in the third music room, all alone… it was dark… and he suddenly showed up… he had a knife…" I trail off. "He… He killed me, Kyoya-kun. He stabbed me with that knife." I break off into soft sobs

Kyoya gently wraps his arms around me as he consoles me. "It's just a nightmare, Misaki. It's only a nightmare." he whispers as I sob. "You're safe now."

He continues to hold me in his arms as I cry and let out my fears. Again, I feel a comforting warmth when I feel his arms wrapped around me, like I feel safe and protected in his arms. I eventually stop crying and start breathing normally. However, he eventually lets go and stands up.

"You should get some sleep now, Misaki," he says. "It's very late."

He turns to walk out, but before I even realize, I grab his hand. "Kyoya-kun? I'm… I'm honestly feeling too afraid to go back to sleep. Could… Could you sleep in my room? I feel safer when you're here." I ask, my cheeks burning for some reason.

Kyoya looks surprised, but he smiles gently. "Okay. But, I'll sleep on the floor. I don't want to sleep in the same bed, in case the twins decide to come in next morning and see us in the same bed. They'll never let the both of us live it down," he says. I giggle at that.

He takes one of the pillows on my bed and sets it on the floor beside the bed. "Okay Misaki. Now sleep," he says softly.

"Good night, Kyoya-kun," I whisper as I turn over and close my eyes. Sleep quickly takes over me, and I find myself having a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to the sun shining through the bedroom windows. "Ohayo, Misaki." I turn and see Kyoya sitting on my bed. "You seem to have slept well."

"Thanks for staying with me," I thank. "How are you feeling, though?" I ask.

"Well, sleeping on the floor has strained my back and shoulders, but it's nothing too bad," Kyoya replies, getting up. "I'm going back to my own room to change and get ready. You should do the same."

I get out of bed and find some clothes for the day. After changing, I walk downstairs to the dining room to have breakfast, when I notice the twins grinning deviously at me. I stare in suspicion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We know what happened last night, little doe," Hikaru teases.

"You let the wolf sleep in your room beside you when you were having nightmares!" Kaoru exclaims.

I feel my face heating up. "Eh?! H-How did you know about that?!" I ask, shocked.

"Oh, we have evidence. We saw what happened on the cameras we have installed in your room," they say together at the same time.

"Delete that footage, or else." Kyoya's voice suddenly threatens. The twins smirk.

"Hm, nope!" Kaoru decides.

"We decided to keep it, just in case…" Hikaru chuckles.

They continue making more innuendoes, and more jokes about wolves and does, and embarrassing me even more, while infuriating Kyoya even more. If anything, I'm glad that the others didn't hear about this! It would have been even more humiliating!


	12. Chapter 12

**A bit of a warning. There is quite a bit of brand-dropping in this chapter, so beware! **

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Dress Shopping**

A knock on the apartment door brings me out of my thoughts. I open the door and see… the twins? I raise an eyebrow.

"Ano… what are you doing here?" I ask. "It's a Saturday afternoon, and I'm trying to finish some homework."

"Well, Misaki-senpai," Hikaru begins.

"We're taking you dress shopping, of course," Kaoru finishes.

"Dress shopping? What for?" I ask, confused. The twins laugh.

"Isn't she cute?" Hikaru asks teasingly. "Every year in Ouran, there is a ball that is held in March at the end of the school year. It's when guys ask girls out, and they share a dance together one evening. And the best couple at the ball is crowned the King and Queen of Ouran!"

"But if the ball is in March, why are we going dress shopping now?"

"Because, we want to give you a dress that other girls won't have!" Kaoru replies. "Now come on!"

They suddenly grab my hands and drag me out of the doors. Outside of the apartment is a sleek white limousine. They throw me inside and get in themselves.

"B-But… what about my mom?!" I ask in annoyance.

"Relax, we already let her know!" they say.

We eventually arrive at a shopping mall somewhere in a richer area of Tokyo. The mall is clearly upscale, since it is five stories high, and there are large glass windows, allowing me to see some of the stores inside. In front is a fancy fountain and there are revolving doors at the entrance. The twins lead me inside, allowing me to see the impressive interior.

There are several designer shops in the mall, including the usual such as Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Coco Chanel, and Tiffany and Co. Then, there are the other crazy expensive brands like Christian Louboutin, Cartier, Armani Exchange, Dior, and Hugo Boss. I even see other stores such as Forever 21, Zara, Victoria's Secret, Abercrombie & Fitch, and Polo Ralph Lauren.

"Come on, Misaki-senpai!" Kaoru says. "Our store is this way!"

We enter the Hitachiin Designs store, that has several impressive clothing, but that are crazy expensive. I look at the tag on a summer dress, and I nearly faint. A designer dress is 75 183.33 yen! That's crazy! I can buy a summer dress at the simple shopping strip for a mere 1879.58 yen, and I would be fine!

The twins see my shocked look and laugh. "Don't worry. It's on us," the twins say. "Here are some of the dresses we have."

I look and see a line full of fancy gowns. "There's so many here. So, I can just look around and choose one?"

"Actually, we've had our maids choose some, and once you try them on, they'll also give you a makeover, and then, we'll judge you!"

I'm suddenly pushed into a large dressing room, and I see two identical maids. They smile politely at me. "Hello, Sakaguchi-sama," they greet. "Right this way!"

The first dress is pure trashy. It is a strapless black figure-hugging, skin-tight dress that leaves little to the imagination, and it barely reaches my mid-thigh. The dress shows too much cleavage that makes me look trashy rather than classy. To make it even worse, I am wearing ten-inch black heels and my make up makes me look too sexy and sultry.

The twins look at me once I am done. They shake their heads in disapproval. "No offense, but it doesn't look good on you," Hikaru says.

"Yeah. What were the maids thinking?" Kaoru asks. "This is a ball, not some commoner club! Girls are supposed to look classy and beautiful, not trashy! This outfit is a no-no!"

"Good!" I reply. "Even I hate it! I feel so exposed and disgusting!" I walk back into the dressing room for another round of dress trying.

The next dress is a deep red gown with an empire waist, a floor-length, layered A-line skirt and sparkled beaded cap sleeves. The dress is elegant and classy, but it just doesn't appeal to me. I try on so many different dresses of different styles, lengths, colours, but none seem to be appealing. However, just when I am on the edge of giving up and asking the twins to let me go back home, I find **the **dress.

The dress is a beautiful strapless fuchsia sweetheart A-line gown, with the sweetheart neckline decorated with shimmery beads. I select the dress and try it on.

"Wow, that dress is perfect!" Hikaru says. "It looks like it's been made for you!"

"You like that one?" Kaoru asks. "We designed it ourselves."

I nod. "I would like this dress, please."

"Of course," he replies. I look at the price tag, and once again, I nearly faint. The gown is 140 968.75 yen!

"Guys, this dress is 140 968.75 yen!" I exclaim. "This is way too expensive!"

The twins smirk. "Didn't we tell you before? We'd pay for it," Hikaru chuckles.

Once I change back into my normal clothes, the twins hand me a long garment bag. "Here's your dress. Now, we should look for some shoes and jewelry for you."

So, they make me try on different types of shoes by Hitachiin Designs. I eventually find a pair of silver pumps. As for accessories, they take me to Swarovski, where I get a simple diamond pendant, and a jeweled bracelet. By the time they finish pampering me with all these luxuries, it is already 7:00.

"How was the rich people mall, hm?" Okaasan asks teasingly as I enter the house with the expensive products.

"Expensive," I reply. "A simple summer dress is 75 183.33 yen! This gown they bought for me for the end of the year ball, it is 140 968.75 yen!"

"Holy!" Okaasan exclaims. "That's so pricey!"

"Yeah. I know," I reply. "However, I really hope I can wear it again for another occasion, because it makes me sad to think that this dress will just hang in my closet after the ball."

"Well, how was the experience?"

"Lots of designer names and high-end stores in that mall," I reply. "Now, I'm just going to go sleep."

After putting away my dress, shoes, and accessories, I throw myself on the bed, relieved to finally be home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for jumping quite a bit. I didn't want to drag the story out for too long. Here, things get violent. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 13- The Wolf Saves the Doe**

Before I even realize, summer has already passed, and I have officially entered the autumn of my 2nd-year in senior high school. I had placed well in the City Tennis Tournament, and next year, I have to prepare for the Junior Nationals. My understanding in school has improved, and I have made a few friends at Ouran.

As for my friendship with Kyoya, it has improved greatly. We have become closer to one another, and we have hung out a lot together during summer. However, he keeps on invading my thoughts, and even appearing in my dreams! What could this mean?

Right now, I'm on my way back from the tennis court. It is a regular Saturday evening at 7:00, and with the days slowly becoming shorter, it is already dark. Also, it's apparently going to rain tonight, so we're doing our best to walk fast. Kyoya and I walk through the park, talking about random things. I decide to ask a question that has been on my mind for a while.

"Ne, Kyoya-kun?" I ask. "By protecting me from Kaito, what are you gaining from this?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just asking," I reply.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks, slightly annoyed. "I'm doing this because I want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you assume that I have an underlying motive for everything?"

"Well, you're the kind of person who only does things if it benefits him," I retort.

"I'm not always, selfish, Misaki!" Kyoya responds angrily. "You always try and analyze the simplest, smallest things, even if they're irrelevant!"

_Misaki, stop escalating this. _I try and think. "Well, it's not my fault!" I snap. "Why can't you answer the question?"

"Maybe I don't have anything to gain from this!" Kyoya snaps back. "Now, will you please, just stop asking these questions!"

"You know what?!" I stop walking. "I'm going alone! Good night!" I storm off, taking the shorter route through the park that I often take.

After a while, I slow down and think for a while. "Why did I have to lose it?" I wonder. Maybe Kyoya really wanted to keep me safe. Maybe he was doing this because he wanted to. Why did I question him? Oh right, because of my paranoia.

"I'll call him and apologize properly," I decide. Suddenly, to my chagrin, I am stopped by the worst thing ever.

"I'm back, Misaki. Did you miss me?" I freeze upon hearing the familiar voice. I turn around and see Kaito, a twisted grin on his face. _Oh no. What have I gotten myself into?_

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying not to panic. He steps forward menacingly.

"I've had enough of your games," he growls. Suddenly, to my shock, he pulls out a large shard of glass. "If I can't have you, then no one can, I guess."

I step back, the fear slowly growing. "Kaito, d-don't do this…" I try and plead. "You don't have to- no. Kaito, no!" I scream.

Suddenly, his arms are around my neck, trying to strangle me! I grab his arms and manage to pull them off me. I quickly turn around and shove him to the ground, the glass flying out of his hands. Oh gosh, I hope Kyoya hasn't gone yet! "Kyoya-kun! Help!" I call out desperately.

I pick up the glass and hold it out in front of me. Kaito simply smirks and grabs my arms, turning me around. I try to fight against his strong grip, when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my side. I look down, and to my horror, I see the glass shard in my side. He… He made me stab myself. I feel the warm blood on my hands as I suddenly collapse after the glass shard is pulled out.

Right then, I'm pinned to the ground, with my arms above me. "Wh-What are you doing?" I ask fearfully. Kaito smirks.

"You brought this upon yourself, I'm afraid," he taunts. "Since you're so stubborn, I'm afraid I'll have to resort to force."

So this is it. This is how I die. Raped and murdered. Left to bleed out in the park. I never even got to say goodbye to everyone. No. I can't die young. I refuse to die! Even if my fate is inevitable, I won't go down without a fight! I start fighting against his grip, when suddenly, I feel the shard being stabbed into my shoulder. I scream in pain as I feel the glass break through my skin.

"Stop fighting against me!" he growls. "You're mine, and you will always be mine!"

Suddenly, I see him being yanked off of me. To my relief, it's Kyoya! He came back!

"You bastard!" Kyoya snarls as he delivers a violent punch in Kaito's face. Kaito falls down, but quickly gets up. He lunges at Kyoya, but he simply moves to the side. I have never seen such rage in Kyoya's face, nor have I ever seen him become this violent. Not even the twins could anger him this much!

Kaito punches Kyoya in the jaw, causing a small trickle of blood to come from his mouth. Kyoya suddenly grabs the scuff of Kaito's shirt and holds him up in the air. "How dare you lay a finger on her?! You filthy scumbag!" He throws him to the ground.

Suddenly, I feel a cold raindrop hitting my skin. More follow, and soon, rain starts pouring heavily. I move my hands to my wounds, in the hopes of stopping the blood flow. I start to shiver slightly as I watch both Kaito and Kyoya fight viciously. My vision slowly starts to become blurry.

"If you ever lay so much as a fingernail on Misaki again, I'll cut both your arms off!" Kyoya growls in rage as he delivers a heavy blow to Kaito's face, rendering him unconscious.

By now, the rain is very heavy, drenching me. I'm suddenly picked up by strong arms. "Misaki? Misaki, wake up! I've already called an ambulance! They'll be here soon!" I hear Kyoya's voice saying. My eyes open slowly, and through my blurry vision, I see Kyoya's face. A mix of emotions are on them. Worry, concern, shock, sadness, and hurt.

"Damn it!" he suddenly shouts. "Stay with me, Misaki! Stay with me!"

"Kyo… " I faintly whisper. It's getting cold. I can't see much. The last thing I remember is being pulled further into Kyoya's arms before blacking out.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is from Kyoya's POV. Now, I have been getting emails about who has added this story as a favourite, and who is following it. But please, I really wish that you would review. Reviews motivate me to write more, so please, please, REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Despair**

_(Kyoya's POV)_

After Misaki storms off, I simply turn and start to walk away. I can't believe she just asked me that question! Why is she doubting me all of a sudden? Yes, I usually do things, only if it benefited me in some way, but what made her think that I am selfish all the time?! Whatever. I'll try and move past this.

I suddenly hear the sound of thunder rumbling. "Great," I sigh. It's about to rain. I should call my driver and ask him to come. I take my phone out of my shirt pocket, and almost call my driver, when I hear it.

"Kyoya-kun! Help!" I freeze. It sounds like Misaki. Right then, I feel worry start to rise. What if she was hurt? What if Kaito has hurt her? I run in the direction she had went, praying that she's okay. Just in case, I call the Ootori hospital that's nearby, and ask them to send out an ambulance.

I finally come across a children's play area, and to my shock, I see Misaki, pinned to the ground. However, to my horror, Kaito is on top of her, and I can see blood on her tennis dress. Misaki is struggling to get out of the pervert's grip. I run quickly to try and help, when suddenly, a scream of pain leaves her mouth. The bastard has stabbed her in the shoulder!

Suddenly, rage clouds my vision, and I find myself running and yanking Kaito off of Misaki. "You bastard!" I snarl as I deliver a violent punch to Kaito's face. He falls down, but he gets up, glaring angrily at me. He lunges at me, but I simply step out of the way. The fight escalates very quickly and violently.

Kaito suddenly punches my jaw, and I can feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I don't care, however. I suddenly grab Kaito by the scuff of Kaito's shirt and hold him up in the air. "How dare you lay a finger on her?! You scumbag!" I shout in rage as I throw him to the ground.

I feel rain slowly hit my skin, and soon, heavy rain starts pouring. However, I ignore the rain as I repeatedly hit and punch Kaito. "If you ever lay so much as a fingernail on Misaki, I'll cut both your arms off!" I growl as I render him unconscious with a final blow.

I breathe heavily, the rain soaking me to the bone. Right then, I see Misaki, lying on the ground, clutching her wounds, her bright green eyes closed. _No. No. Don't let her be… don't think like that, Kyoya! _I gently lift Misaki off the ground and cradle her in my arms.

"Misaki?" I ask. "Misaki, wake up! I've already called an ambulance! They'll be here soon!" I move some of her hair away from her face. I suddenly feel tears in my eyes when she slowly opens her eyes.

"Damn it!" I curse in anger and despair. "Stay with me, Miski! Stay with me!"

"Kyo…" she whispers faintly, before falling unconscious again. The tears suddenly start to fall from my eyes, burning as they streamed down my cheeks.

"Hold on, Misaki! Hold on!" I try to keep myself composed. However, I can no longer compose myself. This is all my fault. If I had only gone after her, if I hadn't let her go alone, this wouldn't have happened! I promised to protect her, and I failed!

The rain pours down heavily, soaking me to the bone, but I don't care. I can feel her blood staining my clothes, but I don't care. I simply pull her closer to me, holding on tightly.

"Kyoya-sama." I turn and see the paramedic from the Ootori hospital.

"Take her quickly," I say hoarsely. "Please. She's losing blood."

The paramedics carry out a stretcher and lay her on it. I climb inside, after calling the local police to arrest the unconscious Kaito. As we drive to the hospital, I take my phone out and dial the number of Misaki's mother.

"Hello?" I hear Manami's voice.

"Manami? It's Kyoya," I say. "It's about Misaki."

"What about her?" she asks, slightly confused. I will myself not to break down.

"She's been stabbed by Kaito," I explain. "It's my fault, and I accept blame for it. However, I managed to fight off Kaito. She's still alive right now, and we're on our way to the hospital."

"Nani?!" I hear her cry out in shock. "Which hospital are you going to?"

"It's nearby. The Ootori General Hospital," I reply. I give her the address before she hangs up.

We arrive at the hospital, and the doctors and nurses quickly take her into the ER in the hopes of saving her. I walk back to the waiting room and slowly sit down in one of the chairs. I can't believe that this has happened.

I close my eyes as the tears fill my eyes once again. I'm never this emotional, but this time, I can't hold my emotions back any longer. Misaki, she actually means a lot to me. From the day I first met her, she has always intrigued me. When Kaito had first come in and slapped her, it actually brought back sad memories. When I was really little, my sister had been in an abusive relationship with a guy who hit her and beat her a lot. I remember seeing her come home crying, with bruises and cuts. She brushed them off as nothing, but I was concerned for her. Now, she's out of it, and in a healthy marriage. However, when Misaki was slapped, it brought back those memories of my sister. I wanted to keep her safe, and help her feel protected.

Misaki is a girl unlike anyone else. She is extremely cute, and very intelligent. The fact that I'm able to have an intelligent conversation with her about anything is something that attracted me. She has a few qualities that make her seem endearing and sweet. The way her eyes sparkle whenever she tells me something interesting, the way her laugh is like music, the way she understood me, the way she is so kind and gentle among almost everyone, her kind, warm smile that makes me feel accepted and valued…

Tears fall from my eyes. I simply let them fall. For the first time since my mother's death, I do something I haven't done. I cry.

As the first few sobs are let out of my mouth, I remember everything we have done together. Shopping, doing homework, even the simple conversations are all remembered. I care so much about her, and now, it's all probably over. And it's all my fault.

"Kyoya!" I suddenly hear Manami's voice. I look up and see both Manami and Kiyoshi, both with worried looks on their faces.

"Where's Misaki?" Manami asks, tears in her eyes.

"She's in the ER," I reply.

"How did this happen?" she asks.

"It's all my fault," I tell her. "We were walking back from the tennis court, and we got into a spat over something stupid, and it ended with her storming off. I should've gone after her, but I only came when she cried for help. Kaito was about to rape and murder her, but I stopped it. I beat up Kaito, and held onto Misaki while waiting." I bow my head down. "I'm so sorry, Manami."

"No, it's not your fault," Manami says. "It's Kaito's fault. After I see how Misaki is doing, I'll make sure Kaito is arrested."

"Kyoya-nii, will Misaki-nee be okay?" Kiyoshi asks.

Before I can reply, I see Tamaki and the rest of the club come in. "Kyoya! We heard that you were in the hospital! What happened?" Tamaki asks. He suddenly stares at me. "Kyoya, have you been crying?"

I nod and proceed to explain what happened. "Kyo-chan, don't blame yourself," Honey-senpai tells me. "If anything, Misa-chan will probably remember that you saved her, and she'll be grateful."

"Senpai, what happened? Why are you wet?" Haruhi asks.

"I was in the rain, holding her and waiting for the ambulance," I reply.

We sit in the waiting room, for a grueling long time. A doctor comes up to me with an extra change of clothes, and I change into them. I go back and sit down, thinking about Misaki.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asks gently. "How do you feel about Misaki?"

I think for a moment. "She means a lot to me," I reply.

"How much?"

"I want to keep her safe, I want her to be happy. Seeing her smile is one of the best things ever. I… I've been feeling different ever since I met her," I say.

Tamaki smiles. "You're in love with her," he says. I look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"For someone so bright, it took you a while to figure it out. I've seen the way you two interact with one another. You always seem to enjoy talking to her, and getting to know her. You look at her with adoration and gentleness. And, I know just what you do in that book. You do drawings of her!"

"Nani?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Continuing what he said," Mori-senpai suddenly says. "In Okinawa, when she was having nightmares, you comforted her, and even slept on the floor in her room so she could sleep. You went and cheered her on during the City Tennis Tournament, and congratulated her for her win. You've done so much for her, and you never even thought of the benefits."

I suddenly think back to what I have done for her. Right then, it hits me. I have fallen in love with Sakaguchi Misaki.

"Kyoya-sama?" We look up and see a female doctor. "This is about Sakaguchi-san. We managed to save her. She had lost quite a bit of blood, but we managed to restore the blood flow and give her a transfusion. We're lucky that none of the major organs were affected from the stab wounds. She's in a stable condition right now, and she's awake."

"I'm her mother, Sakaguchi Manami," Manami says. "May I please see her?"

The doctor nods. "Of course. Right this way."

I also follow, so I can apologize to her. I wait outside of the door as Manami and Kiyoshi walk in to see her.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is back to Misaki's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Forgiven**

_(Back to Misaki's POV)_

I slowly open my eyes and see an unfamiliar face above me.

"Great, you're awake!" he greets. "My name is Dr. Hirano. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakaguchi-san."

I nod politely. "Where am I?" I ask curiously.

"You're at the Ootori General Hospital. Even though you lost a fair amount of blood, we've managed to restore the blood flow and give a transfusion. Your mother is here to see you," he says.

I turn slightly and see Okaasan and Kiyoshi standing in the doorway. "Misaki!" she cries out. She quickly runs over and hugs me. I hug her back.

"Oh, Misaki, I was so worried!" she says. "When Kyoya called and told me what happened, I was worried out of my head!" She gently kisses my forehead. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Slightly better," I reply. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't blame yourself," Okaasan tells me. "This is not your fault. It's all Kaito's fault, and he will be jailed for attempted rape and murder."

We talk for a while, before she leaves. Right then, I see Kyoya enter. He has an expression of sadness and guilt on his face. He approaches the hospital bed. "M-Misaki…" he starts. To my surprise, a tear falls down his face. "I… I'm so sorry…" he apologizes through choked sobs. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't let you go alone… you wouldn't be here…"

I gently sit up and touch his hand. "Kyoya-kun, please don't blame yourself," I say. I feel tears in my eyes when I see him crying. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you. I shouldn't have acted so rashly and stupid."

He looks at me and sits in the chair near the bed. "Are you… Are you feeling alright?" he asks.

"I'm alright," I reply. I gently squeeze his hand and smile at him. "Thank you for saving me, Kyoya-kun. Thank you."

He smiles back. "You're welcome." He gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"You know, I never knew you could be so protective," I say. "When you were fighting Kaito, I could almost see two wolves fighting each other." I giggle. "You were so aggressive and fierce towards him."

Kyoya lets out a wry chuckle. "I guess. It's just… when I saw you, about to be killed, I just felt rage take over me, and it was like this sudden aggression awoke in me. I guess you could say that it woke up my inner wolf."

I chuckle. "Well, I apologize for asking that question. It was stupid and unnecessary," I apologize.

"Oi, love birds!" We turn and see Hikaru and Kaoru in the doorway. Hikaru has a wolf puppet on his hand that has tiny glasses, and Kaoru has a doe puppet on his hand that has a mini tennis racket.

"Hello, I'm Misaki, I'm an innocent doe, and I'm in love with a wolf!" Kaoru says, imitating a girly voice.

"I'm Kyoya, I'm a fierce wolf, and I just beat up another wolf who was about to hurt my little doe!" Hikaru imitates a deeper voice.

I giggle at their antics, while Kyoya just shakes his head in annoyance. "Seriously? Could you two leave us alone for a bit? I want some privacy for a while."

"Okay, but don't try anything funny, mister wolf!" Hikaru teases.

"We'll know if you try anything suspicious!" Kaoru adds as they run out.

Kyoya sighs and turns back to me. "Listen, Misaki. I actually did this for a reason, not because there was anything to gain. You see, when I was really young, my sister was in an abusive relationship. I was too young to understand what was happening, but I remember seeing her getting hit by her then-boyfriend. I was confused, especially when she would brush it off like it was nothing. She's now out of the relationship and in a healthy marriage, and she's doing better. When Kaito had first come to the Host Club and hit you, old memories came back. I didn't want to see you getting harmed, so that's why I offered to protect you." He finishes explaining.

I nod slowly. "I'm sorry for judging," I apologize. "I shouldn't have judged."

"It's all right. You're forgiven," he says.

"When can I leave the hospital?"

"You'll be able to leave by the day after tomorrow," he replies. He looks at the time. "It's already 10:30. You should be getting some sleep now."

"Good night, Kyoya-kun," I reply. He gently kisses my fingers, to my surprise.

"Good night, Misaki," he replies.

By the day after tomorrow, I am able to leave the hospital. Okaasan has arrived with some new clothes, and I change into them. I walk into the waiting room and see Okaasan, Kiyoshi, and the club.

"Hey guys," I greet. Suddenly, I'm greeted with a tackle hug by Honey-senpai.

"Misa-chan!" he cries. "We were so worried!"

After being given hugs by the Host Club, I go home with Okaasan and Kiyoshi. However, as we ride home, I think about Kyoya. He's unlike any guy ever. Sure, he is calculating, scheming, and slightly manipulative, but he is rather kind and gentle. He treats me like a human being, and acts like a gentleman. He is very comforting, and he is very interested in getting to know me. He's very handsome and charming, and very bright. I think about a few things that have attracted me to him. His kind and caring nature, his gentle smile, his gentlemanly charms…

Right then, it hits me. I'm in love with Ootori Kyoya. No, this isn't the foolish crush that I thought was love when I was with Kaito. This is genuine love. And I have fallen in love.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry if I made Kyoya's father and brothers out of character. I kind of wanted the brothers to have a new found respect for their younger brother after finding out what he has done. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me. **

* * *

**Chapter 16- Confession**

The days continue to pass, and I haven't even confessed to Kyoya yet. However, even Hitomi and Asuka start to tease me about both Kyoya and I.

Today, we are doing an Angel-Devil theme. While Mori-senpai, Kyoya, and Hikaru are dressed as devils, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, and I are dressed as angels. We are even serving sweets such as angel's food cake and devil's food cake.

"I have a problem with my boyfriend," my customer for today, a 1st-year girl named Fumiko, says. "My boyfriend calls me fat."

"Then call him single," I reply. "Break up with him. I went through the exact same thing like you, and it really affected my self confidence. Break up with him the first chance you get."

After the girls all leave, we change out of the costumes, and we clean up the music room. As I take some of the tea sets to the kitchen, Kyoya walks up to me. "Misaki, will you be able to come to my manor on Saturday evening? You and your family?" he asks.

"How come?" I ask. He looks down.

"My family would like to meet you, specifically my father," he replies. "He's interested in meeting the honour student and her family, apparently."

I nod slowly. "Okay. I'll inform my mom," I say. _What is Kyoya's family like? Will they be polite? Will they see me as less than them? _I think to myself.

"Oh, and you should wear something nice," he suggests, handing me the address of his manor.

* * *

Saturday eventually rolls around, and I have informed Okaasan and Kiyoshi about meeting Kyoya's family. I find a nice lilac sleeveless dress and a white cardigan to wear, and I even apply a small bit of makeup to look presentable. Okaasan wears a black skirt and a beige blouse, and Kiyoshi wears a nice dress shirt and black pants.

We arrive at his house, and we can't help but stare in shock and awe. The Ootori mansion is very large and modern, with a perfectly trimmed lawn, and lights lighting up the house. We walk up to the front, where a maid escorts us inside. We enter the foyer where Kyoya is waiting, dressed in a semi-fancy suit. "Welcome." he greets me. He turns to a maid standing next to the door. "Can you show the Sakaguchi family the main living room?"

"Hai, bocchama." We are escorted to a large living room, with white furniture, and black and white modern paintings. Sitting on one of the sofas is a pretty young lady with long black hair and kind brown eyes, wearing a semi-formal green dress. She smiles upon seeing Kyoya.

"Ah, Kyoya-san," she greets. "Is this the honour student you were telling me about?"

He clears his throat. "Fuyumi-neesan, this is my classmate and the honour student Sakaguchi Misaki, her mother, Sakaguchi Manami, and her brother, Sakaguchi Kiyoshi. Misaki, this is my sister Ootori-Shido Fuyumi," he introduces. Fuyumi smiles politely at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Misaki-san," she greets. "You know, Kyoya has spoken so fondly of you. He told me that you play tennis, right?"

I blush slightly upon hearing that. "Yeah. I play competitive tennis," I reply.

"Interesting," she comments. She turns to Kyoya. "Otousan and both your brothers are held up a bit, so they'll take some time. Why don't you show Misaki around the house?" she offers. He nods.

"All right," he says. "Misaki, I have something I want to tell you in private. Right this way." He takes my hand and we walk down the hallways of the large mansion.

We eventually reach a double level room, with large windows, a small lounge and closet drawers on the lower level, and a bedroom and personal bathroom on the second level. Kyoya smirks at me. "This is my room."

I stare at him in surprise. "Damn you rich people!" I give him a light punch on the shoulder. He laughs and takes me to the balcony of his room.

The view from his bedroom is very beautiful. It's especially beautiful, with the gentle fall breeze, and the sun setting over the trees with fiery-coloured leaves. "Such a nice view," I admire.

"Yeah. Listen, Misaki…" he begins. "I have something to tell you." He lowers his head, and I swear, I see a faint blush on his face. I take a closer look, and- No. Way. Kyoya's blushing!

_Oh my gosh, he's actually blushing! Aww, it's so cute! _I think. It actually brings an air of childish innocence, like a young child shyly hiding behind his mother! In fact, he's actually really cute when he's shy!

"Misaki… you mean a lot to me," he begins. "I have always been intrigued by you, since the day we first met. I enjoy spending time with you, and I appreciate your company. You are not only very cute and beautiful, but very bright. Everything about you makes me smile, Misaki. Your laugh, your smile, the way your eyes sparkle. I… I want to be with you, Misaki. I can't imagine a life without you. You showed me how to fall in love. And I don't care about acting rich when I'm with you, because you see past that." He gently caresses my face. "I'm in love with you, Misaki. I love you."

I feel my heart pounding against my chest when Kyoya finishes his confession. I look into his eyes and see pure adoration and love. Right then, I feel the tears creeping in my own eyes. "Kyoya-kun…" I whisper. "Thank you. Before I met you, I had just ended my horrible relationship with Kaito, and I was afraid to fall in love again. However, the more I got to know you, the more comfortable I became. You showed me what true love really is, and you even fought for me. For that, I'll be forever in your debt. When I'm with you, I don't care that we are of different social standings. Because everything about you, makes me happy. Your smile, your hidden kindness, your gentlemanly behaviour, it all makes me happy. You helped me so much, Kyoya-kun, and I'm grateful." I smile at him. "I love you, Kyoya-kun. I want to spend my life with you."

For the first time, Kyoya smiles at me. No, this isn't one of his Host smiles which are charming and fake. This is a real, kind, gentle smile that warms up the chilly October evening. He pulls me into a warm hug, gently running his fingers through my hair. He gently pulls away and places his hand on my cheek. "Misaki, I have a question. Have you ever been kissed before?"

Blushing, I shake my head. "No, actually."

He smiles and leans in closer. "Then, will you let me take your first kiss?" he asks.

I smile. "Yes." I close my eyes as he leans closer to me. Right then, I feel his lips gently press against my own.

The kiss is amazing. His lips are soft and gentle, and he kisses me with a gentle, yet fiery passion. I find myself placing my arms around his neck and he rests his hands on either side of my face. As we kiss, I don't care about what time it is, where I am, or anything else. Kyoya and I stand on the balcony, kissing for what seems like an eternity, our hands getting more desperate as we move closer to one another.

Eventually, we break apart and we press our foreheads against one another. "I love you, Misaki," Kyoya whispers. "Don't you forget it."

"I love you too, Kyoya-kun," I whisper back.

"Oh my. I never thought I'd see this." We turn and see Fuyumi, smiling slyly as she stands in the doorway.

"Fuyumi-neesan! What are you doing here?" Kyoya asks.

"Otousan wishes to meet you guys," she tells us.

We walk to the living room, where we see them. Sitting in the center of the sofa is a strict-looking older man, with a small black beard, and glasses. Standing on either side of the sofa are two formally dressed young men. One of them has neat black hair and glasses, and the other has slightly messy black hair, with no glasses. Kyoya gestures me to the men.

"Misaki, this is my father, and my two older brothers. Otousan, Yuuichi-niisan, Akito-niisan, this is my girlfriend and honour student Sakaguchi Misaki," he introduces.

I bow down in respect. "Pleasure to meet you, Ootori-san," I greet.

"My name is Ootori Yoshio. The pleasure is mine," he replies. "My son said that you play tennis, right?"

I nod. "Yes sir. I play competitive tennis. I have been playing since I was around seven or eight," I reply.

"I see. Kyoya, both you and Misaki-san are free to go," he says. "I would like to talk to her mother, now that I know that she's your girlfriend."

We walk off, and we are followed by Yuuichi and Akito. "So, Kyoya, I heard that you were protecting her from someone, right?" Akito asks.

Kyoya nods. "Yes. She had an abusive ex-boyfriend who was after her, so I promised to make sure she reaches home safely," he replies. "I even defended her from her ex when he nearly murdered her."

"I see," Yuuichi comments. Surprisingly, both brothers give an impressed smile to Kyoya. "That is very chivalrous of you. You have earned our respect, Kyoya." Yuuichi praises.

Akito looks at me. "Your girlfriend is very lovely as well. She's a keeper, Kyoya. Don't let her go," he advises, smirking slightly.

Kyoya smirks back. "Oh, I won't. I love her too much to let her go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 17- A Date at the Mall**

I smile at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a blue sleeveless blouse with a black circle skirt and black leggings. Today, Kyoya and I are going on our very first date, to the same mall where I had gotten my dress from. We are going to just spend some time together and look in some shops, and have dinner at a nice restaurant there. I hear a knock on the door, and I go to open it. Kyoya is standing at the front door, holding a small bouquet of flowers, and he wears a pale blue button up shirt, a black blazer, and beige pants.

"You ready?" he asks. I smile and nod.

"Yeah."

When we arrive at the mall, Kyoya takes my hand and we walk inside. "So, Misaki. Would you like to look in some of the stores?" he offers. "We still have time before dinner."

I shrug. "It depends. If there's something that catches my eye, I would like to check it out," I say. "What stores do you usually shop at?" I ask.

"I usually go to Armani, Polo Ralph Lauren, and Hitachiin Designs," he replies. "So far, which stores have caught your interest?"

"Forever 21 and Zara," I say. He smirks.

"We'll go there then," he says. "I'll pay for it, don't worry."

After visiting both stores, I buy only a dress and a nice shirt. Kyoya pays for them, since he insists that it is what a true gentleman does. On our way out of Forever 21, we happen to see Tamaki. Or rather, he happens to see us.

"Hey, Kyoya!" he greets. "I see you've brought Misaki with you." he comments.

"What are you doing here? Are you spying?" Kyoya asks.

"No, I'm here to get a nice tuxedo for the end-of-the-year ball, you know?" he reminds us. However, he has a sly smirk. "You two are on a date, aren't you?" he asks.

Kyoya looks slightly embarrassed, but he nods. "Yes. We're on a date," he replies.

"Oh, mon ami! I knew you would confess to Misaki!" he cheers. "Good job!"

"Okay, now go look for your tuxedo, and we're going to look around some more," he says.

"Wait, Kyoya!" he calls. "I… I need some help. It's about Haruhi." He looks down, blushing. "I don't want to be her father-like figure anymore."

I giggle. "You love her, don't you?"

He nods. "Yes, and I want to know how I should confess. I want her to know that she means a lot to me," he says.

Kyoya smiles slightly. "Just tell her how you feel about her, and speak the truth," he says.

Tamaki smiles. "Arigato, mon ami! Anyways, enjoy your _rendez-vous_, _tourtereaux_! Or should I say, _le loup et la biche_?" he teases, winking suggestively.

I shake my head as he walks away. "Well, shall we?" Kyoya asks.

We go to a fine Italian restaurant for dinner. Once we give our orders for dinner, we start a casual conversation. "So, Kyoya-kun, how did you and Tamaki become such good friends?" I ask.

"Well, it started when he moved from France and transferred into the same class as me in middle school. I was told by my father to befriend him. He was very interested in Japanese culture. He wanted to know if I had a kotatsu, even though it is only used in the winter. He wanted to go all around Japan, so I took him to places like Kyoto, Okinawa, Osaka, Nagoya, and elsewhere. I didn't like the fact that he could see into me, and I lashed at him one day. He then told me that I'm the one holding myself back, and that I can accomplish whatever I wanted," he finishes explaining. "He was like that when recruiting the twins, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai for the Host Club."

"Interesting," I say. "So, have you ever been to France?"

"Once. It was on a business trip to Paris, and it is a very nice city. My French skills have improved, but they'll never be as great as Tamaki's." He replies.

"If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?" he asks. I think for a moment.

"I want to travel to Canada. A friend of mine is actually attending high school in Toronto, and she and her host family had gone to Newfoundland, Banff, and Vancouver on a vacation at one point. She sent me pictures, and those places look so beautiful," I say. "I would also like to visit India, Spain, Greece, Ukraine, Russia, China, Italy, Ireland, Scandinavia, Turkey, and Israel."

"Well, when you become an Olympic athlete, you'll definitely have the chance," Kyoya says, smirking. "If the Olympics are ever held in any of those countries, you'll have the chance to travel."

"What about you?" I ask.

"I would want to visit Turkey, Ukraine, Canada, and Scandinavia," he replies. "However, I would like to do some hiking. The closest I've ever done with hiking was on a middle school field trip to a protected park for Biology."

"Interesting." I reply.

"Do you like the Host Club?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes. I'm actually having fun, especially with all these cosplay days, like the Edo era, Arabian Nights, Cirque du Soleil, Venice, and Mughal India. I really like those themes. However, I really enjoy all your company. It's like one big family."

"I'm glad."

After dinner, he takes me back to my apartment. "Arigato, Kyoya-kun. Thanks for the date," I thank him. "I really enjoyed it." I lean up and press my lips against his in a sweet kiss. "Good night."

"Good night, Misaki." As I walk inside, he calls me again. "Misaki?"

I turn around. "Yeah?"

"I know it's kind of early, but... will you be my date for the end-of-the-year ball?" he asks.

I smile. "Yes. I will. Good night, and see you tomorrow."

When I enter the apartment, I see Okaasan smirking slightly. "I knew you had a thing for him," she says. "Now, I want you to hurry up and get married already. I want grandkids fast!"

"Okaasan!" I protest, my face bright red. Honestly, where does she get such ideas from?!

* * *

**For the French phrase that Tamaki says, try and guess what it means. Thanks to those who followed or made this story their favourite! Also, thanks to those who reviewed! They really mean a lot to me! **


	18. Chapter 18

**We're getting to the end here! Enjoy Chapter 18!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- The King and Queen of Ouran**

"Okaasan, can you help me with the zipper?" I ask as I finish putting on the beautiful fuchsia gown after my shower. Okaasan comes in and pulls the zipper up.

"Can I see you?" she asks. I turn around and present the gown to her. She gasps and smiles in adoration.

"Oh, you look so beautiful!" she admires. I smile.

"I need to get my hair and makeup done now," I say. "Kyoya's going to be here in forty-five minutes."

I brush my hair out and heat up the curling iron. I curl the ends of my straight hair slightly, and my hair falls past my shoulders in soft curls. As I apply my makeup, I think about how far I've come. It's already March, and I am nearing the end of my second year as a senior high school student. I have found true love already, in the person I never imagined I would fall for. In turn, I am going to compete in the Junior Tennis Finals in the spring. Yep, I have really come a long way.

I finish applying a light layer of silver eyeshadow, black mascara and eyeliner, and a pale pink blush. I apply some soft pink lipstick, finishing the look. I come out and present myself to Okaasan and Kiyoshi.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" Okaasan admires.

"Almost like a princess!" Kiyoshi adds.

"Kyoya's going to be speechless when he sees you!" Okaasan jokes. Right then, there is a knock on the door. She opens the door, revealing Kyoya in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, and a black bowtie.

"Misaki, he's here." I take my small silver clutch purse and head to the front door. Kyoya stares in admiration at me.

"You look beautiful," he says softly, taking my hand.

We sit in the limousine, and he presents me with a pink rose corsage. "Here's your corsage," he says, tying it around my wrist. I blush softly.

"Ne, what's this end-of-the-year ball like?" I ask. He smiles.

"Well, once all the students arrive, the dance starts. All the couples dance together while the orchestra plays a variety of classical pieces. There are some refreshments such as tea, fruit punch, and other sweets and snacks. Then, at the end of the evening, everyone has to vote for the best couple at the dance, and the couples are chosen by popularity. The couple with the most votes wins the title of the King and Queen of Ouran." He finishes explaining.

"Wow," I say.

"Did the twins help you choose a dress?" he asks. I nod.

"They kidnapped me and took me to the Hitachiin Designs store in that high end mall, and helped me choose a dress," I say. Kyoya chuckles. He notices my shoulder right then.

"Your scar," he says softly. I gently touch the scar that has resulted from the stab wound.

"It's the mark of a survivor. I'll be crazy to forget what has happened," I say. "It's a reminder as to what has happened."

Kyoya smiles at that. "I'm glad you see it like that."

We arrive at the school, and the sun is slowly setting already. We enter the ballroom, and we see Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and the twins all dressed in tuxedos. Tamaki smiles at us.

"Oh, Misaki, you look so lovely and adorable!" he gushes.

"She looks like a princess!" Honey-senpai admires.

The twins smirk at us. "So, the wolf and the doe have become dates for the ball," Hikaru comments.

"You'd better not pull anything funny on her, mister wolf!" Kaoru warns teasingly. I roll my eyes.

"Will you stop that? Aren't you two tired of the joke?" I ask.

"Nahh," Hikaru waves his hand.

"This will never get old," Kaoru adds.

"Misaki!" I turn and see Hitomi and Asuka with their dates. I smile and wave at them.

"Hey guys! You look beautiful!" I admire.

Hitomi wears a deep blue one-shoulder gown with gentle ruffles at the front, and her auburn hair is tied in a braided updo. Asuka wears a sunset orange mermaid-style gown with cap sleeves, and her long brown hair is tied in a side braid.

"You look amazing, Misaki!" Asuka says. She looks at Kyoya, then back at me. "Wait, are you two together?" she asks.

I nod, causing both girls to squeal excitedly. "That's awesome!" Hitomi squeals.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Asuka gushes.

Soon, all the students have arrived, the lights are dimmed, and the orchestra starts playing the waltz from _Sleeping Beauty _by Tchaikovsky. Kyoya takes my hand and leads me onto the floor. I see Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai with their usual customers. Kyoya places his hand on my hip, and I place my hand on his shoulder, and we hold our two free hands together. We slowly start to waltz to the rhythm of the music and keep up with the other couples.

"Kyoya-kun?" I ask softly. "Do… Do you think that your mother would have liked me?"

He gives a soft smile. "She would have loved you," he replies. "She would have been happy to meet you, to get to know you. I know she would've." He looks down slightly. "What about your father? What would he think of me?"

I smile. "He would have been more than eager to get to know you," I reply. "He would respect you and treat you with kindness, especially if he knew about how you saved me."

The orchestra then starts to play the Waltz of the Flowers from _The Nutcracker_. We continue to dance, but this time, we move closer and hold each other in a gentle embrace. "I'm happy, Kyoya-kun."

"Happy about what?" he asks.

"I'm happy to have met you," I say, smiling sincerely. "I can't imagine what my life would be like if I had never known you, Kyoya-kun."

"Me too. I can't imagine living a life without ever knowing you," he says. "Because of you, I'm able to feel the joy of falling in love with someone. I'm able to feel the happiness and the joys of being in love. I'm happy, Misaki. Thank you."

He gives me a gentle kiss on my scar. "I love you, Misaki."

"I love you too, Kyoya-kun."

When the song finishes, we exit the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tamaki leaving the ballroom. Excusing myself, I follow him to see where he is going. I eventually hide behind a pillar as I see Tamaki walk onto a balcony. To my surprise, I see Haruhi in a beautiful strapless red gown, her face covered in a light layer of makeup. Tamaki smiles at her.

"May I have this dance, Haruhi?" he asks, holding his hand out. Haruhi nods.

I watch them dance for a while, but what I notice is the emotions in their eyes. Tamaki's eyes are filled with love and adoration at Haruhi, and her eyes are filled with admiration and happiness. "Senpai, for the past few weeks, you've been acting strange. Why?" she asks.

Tamaki takes a deep breath. "Listen, Haruhi," he begins in a more calm manner. "I… I love you. Not as a fatherly figure, but… as a romantic lover."

Haruhi's eyes widen, but Tamaki still continues. "I've fallen hard for you, Haruhi. I love everything about you. You're so adorable, especially your love for fancy tuna! However, you're strong, hard-working, determined, and independent, and… I like that. I love you, Haruhi."

The first-year girl looks shocked, but she smiles softly. "Tamaki… I feel the same way. You're an idiot sometimes, but I like that. I love how you are always so kind and thoughtful about others, and how you don't hesitate to help others out. Ever since I joined the club, I smile a lot more, and it's because of you. Tamaki… I love you."

Tamaki smiles at this, before leaning in and kissing her. They stop dancing and just stand on the balcony, kissing gently and passionately. It takes all my willpower not to start squealing. I knew that Haruhi has a thing for Tamaki! It just took some time!

I walk back to the ballroom where Kyoya is talking with Mori-senpai. Kyoya turns and smiles at me. "Ah, Misaki. Where were you?"

I smile. "I saw Tamaki and Haruhi kiss!" I squeal softly. He smirks.

"Well, it's about time that they get together," he says.

We dance for a couple more songs, before the orchestra finally ends. Right then, the superintendent steps up to the microphone on the grand staircase. "Good evening, students. It's a pleasure to see many of you, dancing like there is no tomorrow. However, it is now time for the ceremony to happen. I would like to call upon Suoh Tamaki now."

We all clap as Tamaki walks up to the microphone. "Greetings," he greets, giving a charming smile. "Now, we are going to vote for the best couple of the ball, and you know what happens. The winning couple will be crowned the King and Queen of Ouran! The ballots are being handed out now, so take your vote."

We receive a ballot, and I look at the list of couples.

_Suzushima Toru & Kasugazaki Kanako_

_Soga Kazukiyo & Kurakano Momoka_

_Haninozuka Mitsukuni & Kanazuki Reiko_

_Kuze Takeshi & Matsuyama Kanan_

_Kasanoda Ritsu & Houshakuji Renge_

However, to my surprise, in cursive writing and elegant kanji, I see our names.

_Ootori Kyoya & Sakaguchi Misaki_

"Kyoya-kun, we're on here," I say. He looks at the ballot.

"Interesting," he says. "So, who would you like to vote for? It's your choice."

"Um, how about we vote for Honey-senpai and Reiko-san?" I suggest. He smirks.

"Very well then. We'll both vote for them." He puts a check next to their names, and so do I. After everyone finishes voting, a boy comes by with a box and everyone puts their ballots into the box.

After a while, Tamaki steps up to the microphone. "We've finished sorting the ballots, and it's pretty clear as to who the winning couple is. This year's King and Queen of Ouran are…" he pauses.

"... Ootori Kyoya and Sakaguchi Misaki!" he announces. I look at Kyoya in surprise as everyone applauds us. We won!

We go up to the grand staircase, and we are congratulated by Tamaki. A silver tiara is placed on my head, and a silver crown is placed on Kyoya's head. We simply smile as the crowd cheers us on. At one point, Kyoya actually kisses me in front of everyone, causing many girls to squeal in delight.

"So, how was your very first Ouran ball?" Kyoya asks. I smile.

"It's actually a lot of fun!" I say. "Thank you, Kyoya-kun. I don't think I've ever had this much fun before." I rest my head on his shoulder. "However, I'm feeling very tired."

"Yeah. We did a lot of dancing, hm?" He says, kissing my head.

When we arrive back at my apartment, I walk inside, smiling after wishing Kyoya a good night. I change out of the gown and other accessories, and wipe off my makeup. After changing into my nightclothes, I climb into bed, my mind filled with memories of this night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the last chapter! I feel kind of sad, you know? This story's already at an end, but thanks to all those who have followed and reviewed! It really does mean a lot! Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Five Years Later**

Five years have passed since I came to Ouran. I am now twenty-one years old, and I have achieved my dream of becoming an Olympic tennis player. In fact, I have just won my first gold medal at the Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympic Games, and I was cheered on by my long-time boyfriend Kyoya.

Kyoya has actually become the successor to the Ootori Group, since his father saw how much Kyoya has done. His brothers now work under him in the hospital administration. As for the rest of the Host Club? Well, Tamaki has succeeded the Suoh Industries, and Haruhi is now a successful lawyer and the fiancee of Tamaki. The twins have become major fashion designers, and they are big in the fashion industry. Honey-senpai is now a national champion in judo, and Mori-senpai is a national champion in kendo.

Right now, I am standing on the podium, holding up my gold medal to the crowd as they cheer. After the medal ceremony, I greet Kyoya who is standing outside the arena. "Good job, Misaki," he praises, giving me a kiss. "You know, you really have come a long way."

I smile. "So have you."

"However, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever," he says. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box. He opens it up, revealing an expensive diamond on a rose-gold ring. I gasp, my hands flying to my mouth.

"Sakaguchi Misaki, I have already received the blessing of your mother, and my father as well. Will you marry me?" he asks.

I smile brightly at him. "Yes. Yes, I will!" I give him a passionate kiss as he slips the ring onto my finger.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? The wolf and the doe are lifelong mates now!" We break apart and see the twins filming this on camera!

"Guys! You're still doing that?!" I ask. They laugh.

"See? It never gets old!" Hikaru says.

Rather than getting annoyed, we just laugh as the rest of the club comes and congratulates us.

_In a way, the twins are right. The wolf really is enchanted by the doe, and he even risked his life to protect her. In the end, the wolf gets to be with the doe… forever._

* * *

**And so, the story ends! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
